


The Man with Too Much Power

by CherryEmbly



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Funny, Less Porn, Love, M/M, More plot, Porn With Plot, Reliant Usagi, Romance, Smut, Solicitous Misaki, Sweetness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7230052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryEmbly/pseuds/CherryEmbly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marukawa Publishing wishes to partner with the famed author Akihiko Usami for an interesting adaptation to his best selling novel, but he's left the entire decision up to his young boyfriend, much to the editor's dismay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Decisions, Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic that came to me, almost entirely, in a dream. I've added some smut (of course) but it is MOSTLY fluffy sweetness between Akihiko and Misaki. 
> 
> There will potentially be a sequel fic that crosses over with Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi so.... :)

_Here he goes again…_

Misaki stared helplessly at his boyfriend.

_Making these ridiculous demands._

He shifted his gaze to the whimpering handler being crushed beneath the weight of her unfair responsibilities. 

_Putting me in these ridiculous situations._

His eyes fell upon the immature Marukawa President pleading dramatically. 

_Never considering how it might look._

He let his green pools fall back upon the Great Lord. 

In an inadvertent moment of seamless telepathic communication, Usagi turned his head to face the pair of regular annoyances sitting on the magenta couch opposite him. “Get out.” He ordered harshly. 

Aikawa jumped up, knocking the nearby Suzuki off the side. “B-b-b-b--” 

Isaka stroked the ears of the smaller bear innocently. “Come on Akihiko, regardless of what Shorty says, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity, you can’t let him control the household.” 

Misaki thought Isaka’s understanding of him being the head of the household over Usagi was almost humorous. _If only you knew…_

“I’ve already told you, it’s up to him entirely. He won’t say anything with the two of you here so, like I said before, get out.” Usagi stood up at his statement’s resolve and made his way for the door to the hallway, opening it suggestively. 

Misaki sat staring at the odd scene in front of him, now standing opposite Usagi, and watching him in anguish. _Does he really intend to leave such an important decision up to me!?_

Aikawa and Isaka shifted their pleading stares from Usagi to Misaki. 

“Misaki… please…” Aikawa begged, nearly convulsing. Normally the young brunet would run to the aid of the poor woman who was likely the only person, other than Misaki himself, whom was regularly subjected to the wavering moods of his partner, but this situation was entirely different. 

Isaka stood, allowing Suzuki’s smaller kin to topple rudely to the floor. Misaki glanced over at Usagi who was glaring angrily at the people treating his bears and boyfriend with such disrespect. Isaka put a hand on Misaki’s shoulder and smiled innocently. Though it was invisible to onlookers, Isaka tightened his grip, squeezing and actually hurting Misaki’s shoulder. Knowing any cry of pain would likely result in great bodily harm for his boss, and likely cost the both Misaki and Usagi their jobs, Misaki stifled his reaction. He made eye contact with Isaka letting him know that he received his message and without another word, Isaka grabbed the dribbling Aikawa and pushed her towards the door. 

“Don’t let him ruin everything, Akihiko.” Isaka called out. The words hit Misaki with a level of force; doing so was his greatest fear. 

Misaki thought the author may wring the man’s neck, but he abated as the wise president quickened his pace and disappeared around the corner. Neither Usagi nor Misaki moved or spoke as they listened to the two exit the loft; waiting to hear the door shut tight behind them. Once there was no chance they were even still at the building where Misaki and Usagi resided, Usagi turned back towards Misaki, who was still speechless. 

“Misaki.” Usagi started softly. _Here it comes…_ “I’m sorry.” Huh? “I wish that didn’t go like it did.” 

Apologies were so rare from the arrogant lord, that Misaki almost didn’t believe it. He stared into his boyfriend’s lavender eyes and could see the sincerity within. He really didn’t know that was coming? 

“Um…” Misaki started. It was the first thing he’d said in close to an hour. The coffee table and couches divided Misaki from his lover, and he desperately wanted that not to be the case. “Usagi-San, you can’t leave such an important decision up to me…” 

Usagi must have also disliked the distance because he made his way through the sitting area, returning Suzuki and her younger likeness to their spots on the couch, and finally came to a stop before his young prince. He wrapped his arms tenderly around his shoulders and pulled him close. Misaki was so overwhelmed that he didn’t have the appropriate amount of focus to resist himself from reaching up and wrapping his own arms around the other’s back. 

“I’ve told you a million times…” The author began gently. “…I can't live without you.” Misaki breathed in the scent of cologne and cigarettes; his favorite smell. Usagi’s voice reverberated through his chest and massaged Misaki’s face against Usagi’s torso. “Isaka came here knowing my response would be what it was. He’s doing it on purpose; to create problems.” 

_Why are so many people hell bent on driving us apart?_ Misaki’s possessive rage came flying to the surface of his body. He clawed at Usagi’s back in the anger but the raunchy author misread the action, either by means of ignorance or forced perception, and bent and lifted the younger from his feet, tossing him over his shoulder with ease. 

“Do you need that kind of comfort? Fine then.” Usagi turned with his prize and made his way for the nearby staircase to the upper level of the loft. 

Misaki flailed about crazily. “No! That’s not what I meant! U-SA-GI, put me down!” 

“No.” 

Misaki had long since stopped being able to keep track of the number of times he’d been slung over and carried to the bedroom, but he never stopped getting annoyed with himself for becoming aroused in the anticipation. He always fought back feverishly, until the bitter end, when the reality was, Misaki liked being handled by his man. 

Usagi tossed open the door to their bedroom and dropped Misaki on the bed, immediately climbing on top of him and nesting himself between his boyfriend’s legs. Misaki had recently taken to trying to ‘escape’ during Usagi’s initial round of disrobing and so Usagi knew he had to give his boyfriend a bit of attention first, to keep him from fleeing. 

“Usagi-San wa--” But the other leaned forward and hushed him instantly with a kiss. 

Misaki wanted to kick himself when it was he, not Usagi, who first jutted a tongue forward. He could feel Usagi smile against the feeling, as he parted his lips and allowed Misaki’s tongue to do as it pleased. 

_Whatever._

Misaki slid his hands up Usagi’s back and into his hair. Usagi, excited by Misaki’s willingness, slid his hands down to his lover’s waist, to slip under his shirt and push it up enough to gain access to his abs and taut nipples. He flicked at each pink bud with his thumbs and the brunet moaned into the kiss. Usagi split the kiss, chuckling at the younger’s sounds of discontent, leaning backwards to undo the buttons holding his vest and shirt together then carefully unknotting his tie. 

“My, aren’t we eager today?” Usagi teased. 

“Shut up.” Misaki gasped out through breaths. 

Usagi pulled his own shirt off first before pulling Misaki’s the rest of the way off, then he quickly went to work pleasuring Misaki’s nipples with his mouth. He licked at the sweet spots first, before taking them whole into his mouth and sucking one-by-one. The brunet mewled at the feeling. As his lover’s moaning increased, Usagi slid a hand from its spot on a nipple, down the younger’s stomach, and over the bulge pushing at his pants. He rubbed softly, doing his best to stimulate the organ through the layers of fabric, but in no time at all, the barriers waned at his patience. 

Usagi sat back on his knees and curled his fingers into the younger man’s pants and boxers and pulled them down slowly. He snatched the clothes clean of the body he loved so much and he stared down at him hungrily. The gaze embarrassed Misaki who subconsciously reached for a nearby pillow, but Usagi, who was used to his prince’s antics, quickly grabbed the pillow and tossed it off the bed. He then reached a strong arm out to sideswipe all the remaining pillows off the side, just barely saving the bottle of lube that was hiding underneath, from sliding off the bed. 

He set the bottle down within reach, knowing he'd need it soon, and turned his attention back to his embarrassed lover, who was now hiding his face with his arm. He reached forward and took Misaki’s hand, linking the fingers inside his own and secured it away from Misaki’s face. He used his other hand to take Misaki’s erect member and begin to stroke it gently. Misaki couldn't control his urge to thrust into his boyfriend's hand. Usagi smiled at the moaning Misaki, servicing himself with Usagi’s hand and he excitedly freed himself properly so he could move into a better position to take the hard organ into his mouth. He licked, first, at the tip, tasting the salty precome seeping out, Misaki’s whined impatiently. Usagi closed his mouth over the twitching shaft and eagerly devoured it whole. 

Misaki arched his back into the feeling of being engulfed by his lover. His hands instinctively moved to the back Usagi’s head where he pushed lightly. Misaki’s excitement elicited low moans from Usagi. The feeling of his voice vibrating against his cock was too much and he was close to edge before he knew it. Usagi quickened the pace and punctuated the action by using one of his hands to gently massage his balls.

“U-Usagi-San… I'm…” But he didn't get the warning out in enough time. 

Misaki’s body lit ablaze with a hard orgasm. He felt it ripple from his core, out to the surface of his skin, where goosebumps found themselves as Usagi hummed happily with his boyfriend still secured inside his mouth. With a loud pop, Usagi released the organ from his mouth, and slunk his way back to Misaki’s mouth for a kiss. Misaki didn't mind that he could taste himself; he was too far gone anyway.

As they continued kissing, Usagi removed the rest of his own clothing. Misaki gasped when he felt Usagi’s erect self brush against his own. Misaki waited. It was usually around now that Usagi made his attempts to make Misaki beg to be entered. Apart from one time when he was pretty drunk, it never worked. However, instead Usagi began to kiss and nibble his way down Misaki’s body. He planted a few soft kisses on Misaki’s temporarily soft self, before he stood up from the bed. 

“Misaki, turn over.” Usagi ordered sultrily. 

Misaki looked up at him. “Huh?” 

Usagi arrogantly made a ‘roll over’ gesture with his finger. “Quickly, onto your stomach.” 

_This is new._

Misaki wouldn't necessarily say his sex life with Usagi was boring; but it was routine. Usagi knew what he liked and he knew what Misaki liked. As Misaki nervously made his way to his stomach he could only imagine that Usagi wanted to try a different position. Suddenly, Usagi reached forward and grabbed Misaki’s hips and pulled him, so that his feet were hanging off the edge of the bed and then slowly guided him up onto his hands and knees. He slid his hands down to each of Misaki’s soft cheeks, massaging lightly. Misaki purred as he did it; _I could get used to this._ Usagi pushed lightly at each of the cheeks, and Misaki could tell his hole was more exposed than he was okay with. 

“Stop that, what are you doing?” Misaki barked, but he was relatively powerless regardless of how he felt. 

“Shh.” Usagi hissed. 

_DON'T SHUSH ME!_ “Usa--” But before he could finish his scold, he felt a soft, cold, wet feeling poke at his entrance. 

He let out a sharp gasp. _Is that…!?_ To confirm what he’d already figured out he heard Usagi’s deep voice. “Delicious.” 

Misaki flipped his head as best he could towards the man. “What are you doing!?” 

Lavender met green in a seductive gaze. “I've wanted to try it for a while now. You're so agreeable right now, I thought it might be a good opportunity.” 

“Don't do new things without telling me!” Misaki growled. 

Usagi smiled. _Oh no. It's the face he makes when he's about to use my words against me._ “Very well.” Usagi leaned down over his lover, intentionally setting his excited cock in between Misaki’s cheeks, earning him an impatient gasp. He slid his hands up the younger’s arms, interlocking with his fingers at the top. He put his mouth right near Misaki’s ear. “I'm going to eat you out.” He whispered boldly. 

Misaki’s ever prevalent blush during sex worsened significantly. He could feel his skin burning in the wake of the description and he was left without the ability to vocalize his protests. Usagi kissed Misaki’s neck, shoulders and upper back before untangling his hands from his lover's and dragging his fingernails up the sides of his arms, over his sensitive underarms, along his ribcage and stomach, until they found their way back to Misaki’s ass. Usagi parted the cheeks again and suddenly the feeling was back. Usagi licked around the hole first, exciting and frustrating Misaki. Misaki shifted subconsciously, trying to unite Usagi’s tongue with its target; an action Usagi didn't miss. 

“Excited?” Usagi chuckled. 

“Shut up.” Misaki hissed. 

Usagi went back to licking, this time licking the hole itself. Misaki moaned loudly. He didn't want to relent so early on but the sensation was incredible. Usagi’s tongue was cold but his breath was warm; Misaki compared it to being sucked off by Usagi, liking this new feeling better. Usagi’s tongue broke past the first ring of muscles and swirled around just inside him. Misaki clawed at the sheets and blankets around him as the pleasure overwhelmed him. Usagi sucked hard once around the hole and it sent a jolt of electricity straight to his cock. Usagi began to grunt and groan as he helped himself to Misaki’s entrance. The enticing sound made its way to Misaki’s ears and aroused him more. When Usagi stopped licking Misaki had another first experience. 

“Nnm-don't stop, Usagi-San.” They were both shocked beyond measure as the words escaped Misaki’s lips. 

_Shit._ Misaki knew instantly that he’d made a mistake he'd pay for later, but he couldn't be worried about it as Usagi complied and resumed. Misaki cried out excitedly. He was near climaxing again when a fear struck him. _I will have come twice and Usagi won't have at all._ The constant fear of inconveniencing Usagi, mixed with the intensity of the day’s earlier event tore its way through Misaki and he knew he had to make a severe self-sacrifice to undo his selfishness. 

“U-Usa--anh--gi-San. Please P-P-” The words were tangled in moans and embarrassment but Usagi stopped instantly, hanging himself on the consonant Misaki was stuck on. 

“What's that?” Usagi huffed, stopping and giving Misaki the breath he needed to speak properly. 

“Please, put it in, Usagi-San.” He fit in between deep breaths. 

Misaki briefly wished he could see Usagi’s face, but he didn't dare look back at him now. He heard the familiar sound of the lube cap clicking open. _Does he even still need it?_ The lewd thought crossed Misaki’s mind and embarrassed him again. He listened to his lover's panting. _Usagi is being oddly quiet._ Misaki didn't question it as he finally felt Usagi’s hard cock poke at his entrance. Misaki waited again. Surely any second he'd hear ‘tell me you want it’ or ‘how much walking do you need to do tomorrow’ but there was nothing, only the sound of his low, deep gruffs as he slowly pushed himself into Misaki. Misaki cried out against the feeling. There was always a little bit of pain but it was replaced by the unbelievable feeling of being filled by the man he loved. 

Normally, he was slower, but Usagi quickly advanced to animalistic, thrusting wildly in and out of Misaki. He could feel himself about to burst and in the sharpening huffs and moans coming from Usagi, Misaki could tell he was close too. Misaki found himself pushing himself up into the feeling of Usagi pumping him, and it was this action that had them both crying out a few seconds later from simultaneous orgasms. Misaki enjoyed the feeling of Usagi’s seed emptying into him as Usagi slowly thrust through his orgasm. Usagi pushed one last time into Misaki before he pulled out and collapsed on his back next to him. Misaki slowly made his way to his stomach and turned his head to face his handsome boyfriend. 

After both of their breaths had slowed sufficiently, Usagi started laughing. He didn't do so often, usually smirking or chuckling at his boyfriend at most, but this was full laughter. 

Misaki stared at him in worried confusion. “What?” 

“I completely lost myself there.” Usagi responded simply, reaching an arm around Misaki’s head and pulling him close.

“Huh?” Misaki was flat out confused. 

“I lost consciousness somewhere around you telling me not to stop licking your ass.” He chuckled more.

Misaki brimmed. “What!? What do you mean?” 

“I was so turned on I completely lost control of myself. I couldn't speak or anything, I was behaving on full impulse.” The humor in his voice had a small bit of concern mixed in. “You're far more powerful than you realize.” 

Misaki didn't entirely understand but the statement brought memories of his earlier task rushing back to him. 

“Um… Usagi-San?”

“Hm?” Usagi was gently stroking Misaki’s back. 

“I don't want you to miss out on any opportunities that will be good for your career…” 

“I'm not going to Europe for two years without you no matter how many plays they want to do. So, like I've already said, it's entirely up to you.” 

“Why!?” 

“Because it affects you more.” 

“No…” Misaki was drowning in the fear that his existence was going to interfere with Usagi’s ability to have the lively career he deserved. 

“You'd have to quit, or at least take a very long sabbatical, from Marukawa. You won't just let me take care of you, so you'll have to look for replacement work in England, which means you'll have to learn English. And there's just plain no way you could explain to Takahiro why you'd be coming with me abroad without telling him about our relationship.” 

Misaki shuddered under his reasoning. _It does affect me a lot._ Misaki knew the only solution that didn't involve the trouble was out of the question anyway. Even if Usagi wasn't against being apart for two years, Misaki was. He knew he couldn't live without the troublesome man; it simply made things easier that Usagi was also avidly unwilling. 

“You don't have to decide right now.” Usagi comforted. “It's a ways off still.” 

_He's always thinking about me. He'd give everything up to be with me. I'm always vying for what's more comfortable for me; what do I give up for him?_ Misaki sat up on his elbows so that he was leaning over his lover. Usagi looked up at him. 

“We're going to England.” Misaki said defiantly.

“You're being solicitous.” Usagi growled. 

“Yep. I am. I don't care about my job, learning English or Takahiro finding out. I want to move to England with my boyfriend so that his best selling novel can be made into a play, so that's what we're doing.” 

Usagi’s look of shock brought goosebumps to Misaki’s flesh. “Are… Are you sure? You still have lots of time to think about it…” 

Misaki sat up properly, turning his back to the surprised author. “I did think about it. That's what I want.” 

Usagi sat up and wrapped his arms around Misaki, kissing his shoulder softly. “I love you.” 

Misaki’s heart swelled, as it always did, when the words met his ears. Misaki turned his head so he could steal a kiss. “I… I love you too, Usagi-San.” He rested his head against his boyfriend's chin. “I'm allowed to be solicitous of you sometimes you know.” 

Usagi chuckled. “I know.” He kissed Misaki’s forehead. “Thank you.”


	2. Learning English

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misaki tries to learn English on his own but ends up with an amorous teacher when he's caught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut. Some lightly implied stuff, but that's it. 
> 
> Also! It'll make more sense once you're actually reading it, but underlined words are "English."

When Misaki heard the handle of the door rustling behind him, he quickly tried to close the flurry of incriminating web browsers up on the computer screen. Usagi walked in, noticed the younger’s blustering and smirked. “Were you looking at porn? It’s the middle of the day.” 

Misaki blushed. “I wasn’t!” 

Usagi’s smirk grew in disbelief. “No? Then why are you so nervous?” 

“I’m not…” Misaki side glanced at the last remaining window he didn’t have the opportunity to close before he was caught. 

Usagi noticed the glance and marched forward. Misaki flailed, trying to close the page before he could see it, but Usagi ingeniously grabbed the back of Misaki’s desk chair and rolled it backwards, effectively separating the brunet from his mouse. Usagi leaned over the desk and looked at the computer screen and his eyes widened with shock. 

“This is…” Misaki twiddled his fingers nervously, remaining silent. Usagi turned his head to look at him. “Are you trying to learn English? Why are you doing it on your own?”

“I don’t know anyone that speaks English except for you and Mr. Ijuin.” Usagi glared angrily and Misaki waved his hands. “Ah! See that’s why I’m doing it alone.” 

“Why didn’t you just ask me?” Usagi questioned, irritation still prevalent. 

Misaki blushed. “I thought… I wanted to try and learn some to surprise you.” He admitted under the jealous gaze of his boyfriend’s azure eyes.

Usagi closed his eyes, returning his expression to a soft one. “Honestly.” He reached out and wrapped his arms around Misaki. “What am I going to do with you?” 

“I can do it!” Misaki asserted, letting his head rest on Usagi’s shoulders, taking in the comforting smell of nicotine and body soap. 

“English is one of the most difficult languages to learn; just let me teach you.” Usagi was rubbing Misaki’s hair appreciatively. Misaki groaned, he really had wanted to do it on his own. “I know!” 

Misaki leaned out of the embrace, equal parts worried and curious. Usagi only sounds like that when he’s developed some hair-brained scheme. “What?” 

“I’ll follow you around for the next few days and we’ll practice with words you use often.” 

Misaki rolled his eyes. “You just want to follow me around.” 

Usagi shrugged. “I already do, you might as well learn something. Besides, remember how helpful it was when I helped you in high school?” 

Misaki relented. “That’s true.” He stood up excitedly. “And this time, I don’t have to worry about sleeping with the teacher because I already do that.” 

“You’re becoming more bold, Misaki.” Usagi chuckled joyously.

“More perverted, because I live with you.” He grumbled. Usagi rushed Misaki and pushed him down onto the bed not far from the desk. “Stop it!” 

Usagi leaned in close to Misaki. “It’s time for your first lesson.” 

“I don’t like this kind of learning!” Misaki sputtered as Usagi undid his tie. 

Usagi pointed to himself. “Sexy.” 

Misaki became instantly curious. “What does it mean?” 

Usagi smiled. “Sexy.” 

Misaki blushed. “I thought it meant pervert.” 

Usagi pointed down at Misaki. “Cute.” 

Misaki narrowed his eyes. “That had better not mean ‘cute.’” Usagi undid the buttons of his shirt while jokingly avoiding gaze. “I’m not cute!” 

“Huh? What would you call you then?” 

“Um… Handsome.” Misaki said, admitting to himself that it sounded odd. 

“Handsome.” Usagi said, pulling his shirt off his body. 

Misaki looked up at Usagi and his exposed torso. “Hand...some.”

Usagi laughed knowing it ultimately became a compliment. “Thank you.”

“Oh! I’ve heard that one before! It means… um… ‘thank you’?” 

“Right.” Usagi nodded. 

Misaki sat up on his elbows. “So… ‘Sexy’, ‘cute’, ‘handsome’, and ‘thank you’?” 

Usagi screwed his face in confusion. “THIS you’re good at?” 

Misaki closed his eyes and turned his head. “I was bound to find something.” Usagi poked Misaki’s head and Misaki turned back towards him. “What?” 

“The lesson isn’t over.” Usagi huffed out seductively. 

“You know, I’m not going to be using any of these words at work or anything.” 

“Well I should hope not.” 

“Then why are you telling them to me?” 

“Because I’m the teacher.” Usagi smiled innocently, but Misaki knew there was nothing innocent about it. 

“Fine, what’s the next word?” Misaki’s elbows began hurting so he leaned back down. 

Usagi held his finger up to his chin, as though he was truly contemplating the next word, then he threw his finger into the air. “Ah!” He pointed down at his own crotch. 

Misaki blushed. “No, next word.” 

“Mmmm…” Usagi pointed to Misaki’s crotch. 

Annoyed and confused Misaki leaned forward again. “Wouldn’t that be the same word?” 

“No.” Usagi said. 

“Huh? Why not?” 

“I’m thinking of words applied by concept, so they’re different.” 

The notion struck Misaki as odd. “Really?” 

“Mmhm.” 

“What is it?” 

“You said ‘next word’.” 

“Don’t play games!” Misaki barked, earning only a small smirk from his lover. 

“Mine.” 

“Mine?” When Misaki repeated the word, Usagi switched and pointed to himself again. “Huh? I thought ‘mine’ meant 'mine'?” 

Usagi laughed at the coincidence in the phrasing. “It does.” 

“Huh?” Misaki was suddenly extremely confused but he didn’t know if it was the language or the teacher. “I’m confused.” 

“The word I just taught you, mine, means ‘mine’ so it’s different depending on who’s talking.” 

Misaki pondered for a second, he had some understanding but needed clarification. “So what word do you use when you point to your own and you’re talking?” 

Usagi smiled. “Yours. Means ‘yours.’” 

Misaki turned a deep shade of red. “We're done doing it this way.” 

Usagi frowned. “But I’m having fun.” 

Misaki tucked his hands behind his head and laid back on them, closing his eyes as he did so. “It won’t be fun if I start running around England calling every guy handsome and sexy and pointing to all their crotches and calling them ‘mine’.” When Misaki didn’t hear a response he opened his eyes and Usagi was glaring down at him. “What? I’m just kidding.” 

“I hadn’t considered that we’d be going to a new country so there’ll be all sorts of new men trying to take you from me.” Usagi muttered. 

Misaki blushed, more from frustration than embarrassment. “Don’t.” 

“What?” Usagi hissed. 

“Don’t revert to your ‘I want to lock you up and never let you out’ level of jealousy. I’m going to want to explore England lots, and I won’t be able to if you’re being a baby.” Usagi’s eyes widened at the rare criticism from his boyfriend. Fearing he’d actually hurt his feelings, Misaki sat up and wrapped his arms around Usagi’s neck. “Besides, don’t make it sound so easy. I don’t want to be taken.” 

“Really?” Usagi sounded legitimately surprised; it angered Misaki. 

“What do you mean ‘really’!? Would I still be here!?” Misaki barked. 

Usagi smirked. “I suppose not. It’s just that sometimes…” His voice trailed off and his smirk faded. He rubbed his hands tenderly over Misaki’s back. 

“What?” Misaki questioned. 

“I get so jealous because I think…” He looked up into Misaki’s green eyes. “...My luck has to run out sometime.” 

Misaki blushed. _He says things so simply that literally destroy me._ “Don’t worry, you don’t get rid of me that easily, Great Lord.” Misaki initiated a kiss; he didn’t do so often but he was trying to get better. He felt they were best served to calm Usagi during periods of insecurity which were oddly frequent. He broke the kiss and met Usagi’s eyes again. “Besides, how do you think I’m going to feel? I’ll just be some weird foreigner, you’ll be a  sexy man who speaks fine English running around. I worry about my luck too.” 

“You definitely have nothing to worry about.” Usagi replied sweetly. 

“Neither do you.” Misaki kissed him again, this time pulling him down on top of him on the bed. Usagi broke the kiss and opened his mouth to speak but Misaki cut him off. “Nope. Don’t teach me any more of these words, we’ll start again later with dinner.” 

Usagi chucked. “Fine.”

***

Misaki collected Usagi’s plate angrily. “I’m clearly going to have to continue to force you to eat your peppers, so teach me that word.” He walked into the kitchen and scraped the untouched peppers into the trash.

“If I don’t teach you the word, you won’t cook with them?” 

“Nice try.” Misaki hissed back, turning his attention to the sink where he started to run water for the dirty dishes. 

Usagi stood from his seat at the dining room table and walked over to the counter on the living room side of the kitchen island. “Peppers.” Usagi groaned out. “I don’t like peppers, I wish you wouldn’t cook with them.” 

Misaki looked up at Usagi slightly flushed; _he sounds so good speaking English_. “What was that?” 

“Use context clues my love.” 

“Say it again.” 

“Don’t cook with peppers, I don’t like them.”

Misaki turned off the running water when the sink was full of lemon smelling bubbles. “You changed it.” 

Usagi’s eyes widened and then a small smile made its way to his face. “I did, how did you know?” 

“You said something about ‘cooking’ and ‘peppers’ but the first time you said ‘cook’ second, the second time you said it first.” 

Usagi nodded. “I think teaching you English is going to be really easy.” 

“Really?” Misaki blushed at the compliment. 

“Yeah. You’re good at remembering the words, but you’re good at applying them conceptually too, that’s important in English because the language as a whole makes very little sense. It’s less complex than Japanese, but there’s virtually no rhyme or reason to the way things are pronounced or phrased.”

“I’m glad I have such a good teacher then.” 

Usagi smiled. “Still, the best practice will be to immerse yourself in it. You should start watching an English television show or something.” 

Misaki nodded as he washed the dishes. “Yes teacher.” 

“Also, I was wondering what you might think of travelling there some time soon?” 

Misaki stopped and glanced up. “Hm?” 

Usagi was fiddling with the variety of knick knacks on the countertop. “If you truly want to move there--” 

“I do.” Misaki said immediately; _hesitation creates immediate doubt for Usagi._

“Then I think we should go visit. You’ve never been out of the country before right?” Misaki nodded. “We can visit some popular places before we have to start working again and look for our new place.” 

When the latter suggestion left Usagi’s lips, Misaki’s heart pounded heavily against his chest. _Our place._ The entire time that Misaki and Usagi had been living together, Misaki always felt like he was a guest in Usagi’s home. Even long after they started dating and even now that they almost never sleep apart, it still always felt like he was just Misaki in Usagi’s home. This new place in England will be different. _We’ll pick it out together and decorate it together and live in it together; it’ll be our home._ Misaki was suddenly overwhelmed with emotion, so he bit his tongue to keep them down. 

“Misaki?” Usagi’s expression was covered in concern, jolting Misaki back to reality. “What’s wrong?”

Misaki shook his head and murmured a non-convincing sound. Usagi stood up from the bar-stool at the counter and walked around into the kitchen. He stopped behind Misaki and wrapped his arms around his torso. Misaki stopped his failing attempts to seem like he was actually washing the dishes and enjoyed the embrace. Usagi set his chin on top of Misaki’s head and let out a deep sigh. 

“I knew it.” He said after a few minutes of silence. 

“What?” Misaki murmured back. 

“You don’t want to go.” 

_Shit!_ Misaki wiggled himself free of the grip and turned to face Usagi, splashing soapy water all over the counter tops. “I do!” 

“I saw that look just now. You looked like you might cry.” 

“That’s not why!” _Damn it, I wasn’t careful and now Usagi-San thinks I don’t want to go to England._ Misaki blushed and dropped his head feeling embarrassed. “I do want to go.” 

“Liar.” Usagi whispered back. 

“I do…” Misaki knew it was coming; another frustrating bout of having to share his real feelings. 

“What then? Why do you look sad?” 

The word shot at Misaki. _Sad?_ Not only was that not among the vast emotions Misaki was feeling, but he hadn’t felt sad in a long time. Frustrated or concerned maybe, but never sad. _Usagi-San makes me truly happy._ “I’m not sad, Usagi-San.” He said it with more confidence than he realized he had.

Usagi could hear the resolve and didn’t question it. “Okay. What was that face then?”

“Um…” Misaki hesitated, not out of embarrassment but due to not entirely knowing how to express it. “I was thinking about getting a new place together in England. I guess it felt, um…” 

“Definitive?” Usagi said pessimistically. 

Misaki shook his head. “Domestic?” _Close._ “Like when people say ‘domestic bliss.’” 

“It was a happy emotion?” Usagi questioned. 

“Uh huh.” Misaki watched the last few drips of water fall from his fingertips and hit the kitchen floor. “Like excitement, to be getting a place… together.” 

Usagi smiled a small amount but his eyes held confusion. “We have this place together. You don’t like it?” 

Misaki looked up at Usagi anxiously. “I love it here!” He got over excited and expressed himself far more honestly than he intended to. “It’s just always felt like, you know, your place and then I’m just… here.” 

Usagi took a few steps towards Misaki and set his heavy hand on Misaki’s head. “How long have you felt this way?” 

Misaki thought about it. “I think I just realized it when you talked about getting a place in England.” 

“So then when we come back here from England, how will you feel? Will you feel like you’re leaving your own home to come back to one that’s just mine?” Usagi was meticulous in his questioning. His voice had the same worried quality it did whenever Usagi seriously started to feel like he wasn’t giving Misaki everything he truly wanted; when he most worried Misaki might leave him. 

“Mmm…” Miskai pondered. “It’ll be okay. I’ll be happy to be here because you’re here.” 

Usagi slid his hand from the top of Misaki’s head to his cheek. He rubbed his thumb gently over Misaki’s cheek before finally leaning in to kiss him. It was a completely new kind of kiss. Misaki was used to Usagi’s torrid kisses, the ones that usually preceded sex, and he was used to his loving kisses, the ones given as a thanks for sweet words or after seeing one another after having not all day; but this kiss was entirely different. It sought truth, from both men. As though the connection would help one or both of them find the answers to the questions swirling through their brains. Usagi leaned back and let his blue eyes gaze into Misaki’s green. Misaki could feel his cheeks flushing; the moment was intense. Finally, Usagi smiled; genuine and pure. 

“I think when we come back from England we should look for a new place here too. Maybe a house.” Misaki’s heart raced at the idea. “I guess I never thought about it that way, because all up until you said that, I’ve existed with the fear that eventually you’ll leave and it’ll go back to being just my place again.”

It hurt Misaki a bit to hear that. _Have I honestly not convinced him after all this time that I don’t want to leave?_ “Usagi-San… I love you. Wherever you go, I want to go there too. It was wrong of me to say that this place doesn’t feel like my home. If you’re here… then it’s home.” 

Usagi’s smile grew and he wrapped his arms around Misaki lovingly; Misaki returned the embrace. “It’s okay for you to want to space that is ours together. That’s what I want too.” He chuckled. “You make me so happy. I love you.” 

Misaki shamefully nuzzled his head into Usagi’s chest. “I love you too.” 

Usagi smirked. “How’d you know?” 

Misaki chuckled a little himself. “Lucky guess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two give me the feels.


	3. Taking Time Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misaki has to request some extended time off from work, but not without a series of hiccups.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi cameos a plenty.

Misaki stood with his leave request grasped firmly in his hand, so firmly in fact, that the paper was wrinkling where he held it. To say that he was annoyed he even had to involve such ridiculous people in his sabbatical request would be an egregious understatement. He stood outside the cream color door, starting at it anxiously. He looked at the the gold nameplate with Isaka Ryuuichirou emblazoned on it. _Why him?_

Misaki was no fan of Marukawa’s President by any means. He was arrogant, rude and loud. Apart from the, at least, half a dozen times he'd walked in on Misaki and his lover, he over-involved himself in their relationship and seemed hell bent on breaking them up. Because Misaki wouldn't dare stoop to Usagi’s level of jealousy, he'd never admit it, but he believed Isaka to be infatuated with Usagi. _Why else would someone put so much energy into destroying a happy relationship?_

Misaki knocked lightly three times. _Oh well I'm the one going to England with him._

“Yes?” It was Isaka’s assistant, Asahina who answered. 

“It's Takahashi Misaki, I have a meeting.” Misaki replied quietly. 

The door opened slowly and Asahina appeared from behind it. He was handsome enough, albeit a bit plain, but Misaki had similar feelings about himself. _Why not go for this guy and leave Usagi-San and I alone?_

“Hi, Takahashi.” Asahina greeted softly. He leaned in a small amount and dropped his voice to a whisper. “I know he can be a brat. Don't let him get to you.” He bowed shallowly and motioned Misaki inside. 

_On second thought, Asahina may be too good for Isaka._

“Ah Misaki! Come in!” Isaka greeted with faux warmth. “Sit, sit!” 

Misaki entered Isaka’s office slowly and took a seat in one of the large, leather, brown, chairs that sat facing Isaka’s desk. Misaki heard the door close behind him and he knew he was officially alone with the man who definitely shared Misaki’s sentiments about the nature of their relationship. To confirm the thoughts, the smile dropped from Isaka’s face and he folded his hands authoritatively in front of his face.

“Tell me Misaki, how are things with Akihiko?” He asked slyly. 

Misaki stifled a wince at the question. _I knew this wouldn't be easy._ “Wonderful.” Misaki responded bravely. 

“Is that so? Has he thought any more about Europe?” 

_Like Usagi said; keep the conversation about me._ “Um, you'll have to talk to him about that.” 

Isaka's eyebrows raised in surprise, then he suddenly extended his arms his full wingspan and laughed joyously. “Right you are, Misaki!” _This man shouldn’t be in charge of getting dressed in the morning, let alone an entire company._ Isaka folded his arms across his chest but kept the smile. “What can I do for you?” 

Misaki took a deep breath and handed his leave request across the desk. Isaka inquisitively reached out and grabbed it. Misaki let the silence linger as Isaka read it over. After an excruciatingly long period of time had passed Isaka peered over the paper at Misaki. 

“You want to take a leave of absence from Marukawa to travel to Europe, for two years, starting in September?” 

Misaki nodded and brought his brain to the beginning of his hard rehearsed speech, most of which was scripted by Usagi. “Yes sir. I understand that Marukawa Publishing cannot ensure that I'll have a job when I return, but I would like to express my gratitude towards you and Marukawa for the opportunity you have given me. If I would be so lucky as to be able to return to Marukawa Publishing when I return, I would be truly grateful. I plan on continuing to work on my skills as an editor in my absence so that I could be an asset to Marukawa even after being gone for so long.” The words were monotone with the amount that he'd practiced, but he got the point across, which was the most important part. 

“This is no coincidence is it, Misaki?” Isaka gently set the paper down on his desk. “You really are set on ruining his career.” 

Misaki’s stomach flipped over. He remembered Asahina’s words of support and did his best to house his blush. “Um, I don't know what you're talking about.”

“Come on, Misaki. You know Usagi’s only worried about you. He seems strong but he's pretty weak and insecure. How successful will he be if he's constantly focusing on you instead of his work? Think about it, how many deadlines has he pushed fiddling around with you and your… distractions.” 

Misaki’s cheeks betrayed him and turned a light shade of pink. _Insulting him and trying to make comments about our relationship? Asshole._ Though he did well to bottle it, Misaki had quite a temper. Few things riled him, but his boyfriend was his biggest hot button. Misaki had verbally assaulted more than one person over Usagi and his boss was olympic-grade sprinting towards being the next on the list. Out of Isaka’s sight Misaki balled his hands into fists, bunching up small portions of his pants in the process. He took a deep breath in through his nose and out through his mouth. 

“Again sir,” ‘sir’ was seethed with all of Misaki’s rage, “I don’t know what you're talking about. Any concerns you have about Akihiko Usami or his potential trip to Europe, you'll have to discuss with him.” 

Isaka bunched his brow in clear irritation. “As your boss, your personal reason for going to Europe is appropriate information for me to seek. The validity of it could affect how willing I am to reserve your job for you.” 

A tinge of confidence blended into Misaki’s anger. He smiled as innocently as he could given his mood. “My significant other is being relocated.” 

Isaka stood up with a look of frustration. “I wasn't aware you had a significant other.” 

Misaki looked up at him. “Oh I do, we live together. I'll have you over for a meal before we leave. I think you'll get along.” He replied sarcastically, knowing Usagi didn't care for Isaka any more than he did. 

Isaka stared at Misaki for a long time. Misaki began to perspire as his confidence abandoned him and he was starting to feel like he'd just cost himself his job. Isaka slowly slid back down into his chair and rolled it back to a reasonable position at his desk. He turned his attention to his computer and began to type something. Misaki was confused but too afraid to say or do anything so he simply sat still and listened to the clacking of the keys. With a final keystroke, the printer in the corner of the office whirred to life. Isaka stood up and walked over to it and collected the few papers that had printed out. He walked over to Misaki and handed them down to him. 

Misaki grabbed the papers gingerly. Noticing the word ‘recommendation’ typed across the top of the first page. “Sir--” 

“The company that will be overseeing Akihiko’s play production has an editing department. It's not manga, scripts mostly, and some literature. Take this there and they'll give you work. Refine your skills while you're gone so you're not a complete embarrassment when you come back. It’ll be very different from what you used to, but I think you can handle it. Good way to learn English too. Flip to the second page.” 

Trying not to immobilize under the shock, Misaki moved the first page to the back. Isaka pointed at a name halfway down the page. 

“This guy, Victor, he used to work here. He's English, but he's fluent in Japanese. I emailed him to let him know you're coming. Stick with him, he won't let you get sucked up. Good luck with Akihiko though, Victor’s really talented and very good looking.” 

_I'm sure you considered that when you paired me with him… Still,_ “thank you, Mr. Isaka.” 

“Do me a favor then will you?” Isaka started, leaning against his desk. “Don't distract Akihiko too much out there. I know I come off as a jerk, but I really am just looking out for him. He's like a younger brother to me. I guess I get overprotective.” 

Misaki blushed. “I promise to take good care of him.” _Maybe Isaka isn't so bad after all._

“Make sure to tell all of your authors that you won't be their editor for a while.” Isaka stood and walked back around to his office chair. “Tell them not to worry, they'll be appropriately re-assigned, and make sure…” Isaka plopped down into his chair and tossed Misaki a disgusting smile. “...make sure you see Mr. Ijuuin in person. Must treat the biggest whales to the nicest meals you know.” 

_What was I thinking? You're a jerk with nice moments, not the other way around._

“Of course, sir.” ‘Sir’ was spit out again. 

Misaki stood with his papers in his hand and bowed to Isaka and quickly made for the door. Just before he reached it, it opened out in front of him and Asahina was standing obediently on the other side. 

“Thank you.” Misaki said kindly as he passed the sweet assistant. 

“You're quite welcome.” He replied. 

Misaki moved as quickly as possible through the hallways and to the elevator. He knew, given the circumstances, that he wasn't likely to return to the office once he left. He figured he would call his other authors on his way to Ijuuin’s apartment, knowing that visit was likely to take some time. _I need to see if Miss Moutou has finished the edits too._ Misaki had been at Marukawa for two years and was proud of the progress he'd made. He didn't expect as much when he started but he really enjoyed editing manga and working for Marukawa specifically; he wasn't afraid to admit he was good at his job. _As much as I don't like Isaka, I'm really excited he'll be holding a position for me._ He de-boarded the elevator, nodding greetings to several co-workers as he passed them, and walked quickly to his desk. 

_Come to think of it. I haven't heard from Mr. Ijuuin in the last couple days, I hope he isn't in one of his funks._ Despite Misaki’s inexperience at the company over others, a few months after he started, the handsome author of his favorite manga demanded that Misaki become his editor over his direct superior, Kirishima. Misaki was elated to get to work on one of his favorite mangas but knew the demand was a result of the author's attraction to Misaki and nothing else. The promotion of sorts was the cause of one of the biggest fights he and Usagi had ever had, much to Ijuuin’s pleasure. Misaki had done well to establish a nice, professional, relationship with the man in the two years since he started, but it didn't stop him from attempting to make a move any time Misaki had to pay him a personal visit. _I'll miss working on The Kan but maybe going back to Mr. Kirishima will be sufficient and he won't wanna come back when I return._ Misaki had finished collecting his items and was just powering down his computer. 

Misaki pulled his jacket on, slid all of his things into his bag, grabbed it and his briefcase, and made his way back towards the elevator. Before he could clear himself of the office, the sales department manager, Yokozawa, appeared with a man Misaki had never seen before at his side. He was about as tall as Yokozawa, which of course meant he towered over Misaki, had brown hair, and golden brown eyes. Between his intense jaw line and dapper appearance in a suit, Misaki couldn’t deny that he was attractive. 

“Ah, Misaki, I caught you!” Yokozawa greeted Misaki happily as the glares of his co-workers fell upon him. 

Misaki had made an inadvertent joke in an attempt to silence a snide Isaka at a New Year’s Eve party a few months after he started working for Marukawa and it made Yokozawa, who also dislikes Isaka, laugh so hard that he took a liking to Misaki. Sales staff and editors alike told Misaki that it was rare to get any form of kindness from the harsh manager. Misaki, of course, had to play it off as his easy to ruffle boyfriend was standing close by, but Yokozawa had done a lot for Misaki in the time that he’d been there, and had a lot to do with his continued success at the company. 

“Hi, Mr. Yokozawa.” Misaki greeted. In truth, Yokozawa was only a year older than Misaki and had been at Marukawa less than a year when Misaki first interviewed. It may have been these similarities that helped them get along as well. 

“I hear you’re taking a leave of absence in a couple of months.” He started. “You don’t like us?” 

Misaki chuckled. “Of course that’s not it. Just, uh, personal stuff.” It didn’t surprise Misaki that Yokozawa already knew. He had a knack for finding things out before anyone else, and its likely Isaka was already running rampant with the information. 

Yokozawa frowned slightly. “Everything okay?”

“Oh, yeah! Good personal stuff.” 

“Good then. The timing is ideal, I need your help with something.” Yokozawa huffed out. 

“Um, me?” Misaki liked Yokozawa but got the feeling he had high standards on just about everything. 

“Yeah. This is Takano Masamune. He’s the new Editor-in-Chief starting for the Emerald Department next week. He just interviewed, but there’s no way he won’t get the job.” Yokozawa lauded. Misaki may have been imagining it, but Yokozawa’s mood seemed significantly lighter than usual. 

“Nice to meet you.” Takano responded, his voice was husky and really sexy. Misaki resolved not to tell Usagi about his handsome new co-worker. He could nearly hear his disdain and accusations of theft and gayness. 

Misaki bowed a response. “I’m Takahashi Misaki. Nice to meet you.” Misaki turned his attention back to Yokozawa, taking note of the expanse of onlookers. “Um, what did you need my help with?” 

“Well, it seems your authors will all be reassigned within the next week or so, so your load will get lighter, I’m hoping you can show Masamune the ropes here.” 

Misaki blushed. “Me?” Despite his attempts not to, his voice pitched high with shock. 

Yokozawa laughed, a rarity, and turned his attention to Takano. “Misaki here is the editor of The Kan and a couple of Kyo Ijuuin’s other works. The man all-out demanded him when he started here. He’s a fantastic editor.” 

Misaki’s blush worsened. “Uh, thanks. Mr. Yokozawa…” 

“He knows a lot about the business too. He’s had an in depth look at both the editing and author’s side of the job, so I think he’ll be really helpful while you’re settling in.” _In depth look at the author’s side…_ Misaki had terrible flashbacks of all his attempts to get Usagi to do his work instead of other things, himself included. Yokozawa turned his attention back to Misaki snapping him back to reality. “Masamune’s not inexperienced by any means, he’s coming to us from a different company, so take this time to learn from him too.” _I’m definitely not imagining it; he’s a far cry happier than he typically is._

“Yes sir.” Misaki responded simply. “I look forward to working with you. I’m sorry I have to go. Talk to you later Mr. Yokozawa.” 

Takano and Yokozawa both murmured noncommittal responses as Misaki rushed around them. He was so used to the path to Ijuuin’s apartment complex that it was almost reflex that carried him there as he focused on a slew of other things. He was relieved that the other three authors he worked with were sad to hear he was leaving but accepting of the reassignment information, but he was unhappy to learn that Miss Moutou was running behind on editing her transcript. She pushes me past the deadline every time. Misaki maintained a kind demeanor but emphasized the importance of getting the edits done as soon as possible. As he ended the call stressfully, he realized he was looking forward to doing away with his ridiculous hours for a while. _I wonder if being an editor in England will be this strenuous…?_

Misaki nervously rang the buzzer outside of Ijuuin’s apartment. As expected, Misaki was met with only silence. It was a fairly normal occurrence, but it felt like an omen to Misaki today. After waiting the allotted sixty seconds, Misaki pressed the gold button once again. This time a series of loud, guttural, sounds blared back at him. They were supposed to be words, but weren’t. 

“Mr. Ijuuin, it’s Misaki. Sorry to drop by unannounced, I wanted to discuss something with you.”

Misaki was relieved that Ijuuin didn’t have a deadline that month. _If he is in a funk and I can knock him out of it now, it’ll make my or Mr. Kirishima’s work much easier next month._

“Oh, Misaki. It never hurts to be visited by my favorite editor. Please come in.” Ijuuin’s exhausted voice still rang with the melodic tone he used whenever he was talking to his fans or Misaki. 

At the sound of the door buzzer, Misaki entered the building and climbed onto the elevator. He was always amazed at how nice the complex was. _I guess this is what multi-million dollar authors can afford._ He thought about the luxuriousness of his own home and sighed. _I’ll be lucky if I make half of what they make in my entire lifetime._

He walked off the elevator slowly and quickly made his way towards the door. He peeked down at the expensive watch that had been gifted to him when he first got his job. _If I can make this quick, I’ll be home in time to cook for Usagi-San._ He knocked on the door, and listened to the soft rustling on the other side. Misaki mentally prepared himself for the onslaught of beautiful. He loved Usagi with every fiber of his being. He would never do anything to risk their life together, he couldn’t even see himself being with anyone else, but those facts did nothing to diminish the gorgeous being that was Ijuuin Kyo. 

The lock clicked loud into the empty hallway and then the door swung open. “Hello, Misaki.” Ijuuin’s voice was sultry and low. 

_I don’t need to go inside, nothing good can happen if I go inside so…_ “Sorry I don’t have a long time to stay today, I just wanted to let you know that you’ll be getting reassigned to a new editor soon, likely back to Mr. Kirishima.” 

A brazen frown of disapproval crossed Ijuuin’s face. “Why?” 

“I’m actually taking a leave of absence, starting in September, for about two years.” Misaki explained nervously, knowing this is not what Isaka had in mind when he implored Misaki to pay a personal visit. 

Ijuuin crossed his arms, still scowling. “I recently heard a rumor that Akihiko Usami was travelling to Europe for two years. Is this related?” _Damn Isaka._ “I’m sorry, what are we animals discussing such important matters in the hallway, please come in.” 

“Um, I really don’t have much time and--” Misaki started.

Ijuuin reached out and wrapped an arm around Misaki. The scent of his cologne filled his nostrils, Misaki could tell he’d sprayed it just before he arrived. Ijuuin pulled Misaki inside and shut the door, leaning in too close for comfort. “Please, have one cup of tea, I won’t keep you.” 

Misaki did his best to lean away without seeming rude, knowing that agreeing was likely the best way to put space between them. “Okay, one cup.” 

Ijuuin half-smiled. “Great.” 

Misaki breathed in the relief of being separated and walked over to a safe spot at the large dining room table. He sat down facing the large wall-to-wall, ceiling-to-floor, bookshelf that housed all of Ijuuin’s manuscripts all the way down to the first drafts. The colorful array of books and binders linings the shelves was one of Misaki’s favorite sights. He hoped one day to be as successful as Ijuuin. Misaki jumped a little when Ijuuin reached over him to set down a cup of tea in a porcelain, sky blue, cup. Misaki, desperate to leave as soon as possible, immediately took a sip of the scalding beverage, an action he immediately regretted as his tongue began to burn and eyes to water. 

“Be careful, Misaki, it's hot.” Ijuuin warned with genuine concern. As he settled into his own seat across from Misaki he smirked. “I bet Akihiko would call you an idiot for being so careless.” 

Misaki could hear his husky voice calling him some manner of silly or stupid. “Probably.” As soon as he finished the word he attempted to take another drink. 

Ijuuin reached across the table and grabbed the hand of Misaki’s that was clasped around the cup, and guided it down to the table. Misaki blushed and pulled his hand back as soon as the cup was safely on the surface. Ijuuin pulled his hand back and crossed his arms. 

“Am I really so terrible to be around?” He asked sincerely.

“Of course not!” Misaki exclaimed. 

“Then what is it? You burn yourself on your tea, lean away from me, snatch your hand back…” His voice and face held legitimate confusion and pain. It actually annoyed Misaki a little bit. _Don't pretend you don't know why I act this way._ “If we're two people who are attracted to one another, why shouldn't we indulge those feelings?” 

_Why does he talk as if he doesn't know I'm with Usagi-San? I can't rightfully tell him I'm not attracted to him. I find him good looking, but that's it. What do I do?_

Ijuuin stood up from the table and walked around to Misaki. He trapped him helplessly by placing an arm on either side of him and leaned in close. “Don't you think I'd be gentle with something so precious to me?” Ijuuin whispered seductively. 

Ijuuin leaned in to close the distance between he and Misaki and all the reflexes in Misaki’s body took over and he flailed his balled fist haphazardly, uppercutting the handsome author in his chin. Ijuuin groaned loudly and backed up and Misaki took the opportunity to stand up and move to a safe, neutral, part of the room. He knew he should apologize to save, at least his dignity, if not his job, but the words wouldn't come out. The truth was, he wasn't sorry. 

“Are you okay?” Misaki asked, harsher than he meant to. 

Ijuuin stood upright, rubbing his chin and looked at Misaki. “I'll be fine.” 

“You know what?” Misaki’s anger and exhaustion in dealing with Ijuuin teamed up and boiled over. “You're one of my favorite people. I used to think every day how cool it would be if I could meet you. I never dreamed in a thousand years that I would get to work with you!” Ijuuin dropped his arms to his sides and stared at Misaki in shock. “It shouldn't be this difficult to work with you. This is my childhood dream, I should be able to enjoy it! I know the only reason you demanded me as your editor is because you're attracted to me, but I'm sick of it. I'm with someone that I love very much and I don't feel that way about you.” 

Misaki’s confidence flew from his body, as it typically did after an outburst. “I'm sorry I hit you. I didn't know what else to do. I'll go.” 

Misaki grabbed up his things, slid his shoes on quickly, and left the apartment. 

_I punched him! I punched Mr. Ijuuin! One of my idols! One of my authors! What the hell was I thinking!?_

Misaki couldn't get home fast enough. He didn't care how embarrassing it was, he would ask Usagi for attention. It was a rough day and he was, honestly, the only medicine he was interested in. He trudged through the hall door into the main room of the loft and breathed in the familiar scents. 

“I'm home,” Misaki called out. He dropped his bags on the floor and walked over to the couch where he face planted on Suzuki, feet hanging off the edge. Her arms reacted to the force and wrapped around Misaki’s head cozily; it was a bizarrely comforting hug. 

Misaki’s heart raced when he finally heard a door open on the upper level, followed by the sound of heavy footsteps. 

“Welcome home.” Usagi’s voice was like the voice of angels to Misaki’s ear. He chuckled softly as he drew closer and Misaki felt him sit on the couch next to him. “Rough day?” He placed a chilled hand on Misaki’s head and rubbed softly. 

Misaki nodded his head against Suzuki’s fur. “Confusing.” 

“Confusing,” Usagi repeated, “what do you mean?” 

Misaki used an arm to push Suzuki up and over the back of the couch, crawled onto it properly, and brought his head to rest in Usagi’s lap. He breathed deeply. The smell of nicotine slightly overpowered the smell of cologne letting Misaki know Usagi was hard at work just before he got home. _He smokes the most when he's working._

“I requested my leave today.” Misaki stated quietly.

The hand that was previously rubbing Misaki’s head had moved to his back where it scratched lightly. 

“Really?” Usagi sounded surprised. “How did it go?” 

“I don't like Isaka.” Misaki replied plainly. 

Usagi sighed deeply. “I know what you mean.” 

“He gave me a job recommendation.” 

“Huh?” 

“To be an editor at the same company that's producing your play. He already emailed some guy that speaks English and Japanese to mentor me so that I'm not useless when I come back.”

“He--really?” 

Misaki nodded. 

“But you don't like him because?” 

“He was really mean first. Said that I'm intent on ruining your career, then afterward he made me go see Mr. Ijuuin to tell him in person.” Usagi didn't respond and his hand stopped rubbing, which Misaki expected. “Don't worry nothing happened.” Misaki blurted in response. 

When he realized the statement wasn't entirely true he sat up on his knees so he could face Usagi. Seeing his stern look and beautiful, blue, eyes sent chills down Misaki’s spine. _After six years, I'm still so powerless._

“Well…” Misaki began. “That's not 100% true.” Usagi sharpened his gaze, still saying nothing. “I, um, punched him.” 

Usagi’s anger evaporated in an instant, leaving astonishment in its wake. “You did what?” 

“I punched him. In his face. With my hand.” Misaki held up the hand he’d used as a weapon as though Usagi could burn away the experience. 

A smile started small but grew larger over the course of ten or twelve seconds. “You punched him?” He was ecstatic. 

“Uh huh. He tried to make a move on me so I punched him and then yelled at him and then left.” 

Usagi reached forward excitedly and wrapped his arms around Misaki. “That's the best thing I've ever heard.” He leaned back. “Let's call Haruhiko and you can punch him too.” 

“Don't make jokes! I could lose my job!” 

“You're definitely going to lose your job, you punched their best selling author in the face.” His voice was equal parts whimsical and serious. 

Knowing he was probably right, Misaki leaned his head against Usagi’s chest. Usagi wrapped his arms around Misaki’s back tighter and leaned back, pulling Misaki to a laying position on top of him. To Misaki’s surprise, Usagi didn't try anything perverted, only reached a hand up to rub his head gently. 

“I've told you already my love, I'll take care of you.” Usagi muttered sweetly. 

“You'd better. It's your fault.” Misaki hissed. Usagi laughed beneath him and it made him smile. “I love you, Usagi-San.” 

“I love you too.” 

They continued to lay that way in silence for a long time. Misaki enjoyed just laying with Usagi until he was fighting to keep his eyes open. Usagi tilted his head downward to place a single kiss on Misaki’s head. Misaki took it with him into his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takano will come back. :)


	4. The Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misaki wakes up locked inside his old bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning, though I feel like for the amount of fluff to smut in this chapter, a fluff warning is also appropriate. 
> 
> Like, you MIGHT get some cavities.

Misaki blinked his eyes open hazily. The room was dark but for the faint glow of light coming from outside the room he was in, and the red numbers on the digital clock on the desk. He sat up slowly and was overwhelmed by the delightful smell of vanilla, although he didn’t know where it was coming from. He looked around as his eyes started to adjust to the darkness and recognized that he was in his his own bedroom, not the one he’d been sharing with Usagi for the last couple years. He was trying to figure out why Usagi would bring him there as opposed to their shared bed, but the time on the clock stopped him short. 

_It’s ten-twelve at night!?_

Misaki jumped out of bed. He was supposed to cook dinner but way overslept. He ran forward towards the door, stopping only when he saw the light green note attached to the door. 

“Stay here?” Misaki read the note aloud. 

He reached down and grabbed the handle, but when he turned it he was met with resistance. _Locked!?_

Misaki wasn’t aware his old bedroom door had a lock from the outside, but the fact infuriated him. Has this always been here or did he add it after I moved in? Misaki started to rattle the handle and bang on the door loudly. “USAGI-SAN! COME LET ME OUT OF HERE!” 

He stopped a few times to listen and see if he was coming but heard nothing. Even completely silent and with his ear pressed firmly against the door, Misaki could hear no kind of noise. _Is he asleep too?_ He glanced over at the wall that separated his room from Usagi’s but it was completely covered by the tall bookshelf holding his collection of The Kan books and trinkets, and the desk with his computer on it. His eyes started to dart around the room frantically, hoping he would locate his cell phone, but even as he looked, he knew it was still nestled inside his bag downstairs where he left it. He knocked on the door again and shook the handle a few more times, but he quickly discerned the truth. _Usagi locked me in here and left the apartment. What the hell is wrong with him? What if I have to use the bathroom or start having a heart attack?_ Misaki walked over to the bed in a huff and plopped down. _We are going to have it out when I finally get out of here!_

Misaki stood up and walked over to the computer and turned it on. The light from the computer spilled into the room as it came to life and made Misaki happy that he opted not to turn the overhead light on, he might have burned his corneas off. Once the computer was completely warmed up he did a few responsible adult things like check his e-mail, glance at his bank account and print coupons before he finally navigated to an archaic version of pong that had come embedded on the computer. Over an hour had passed when Misaki finally heard a soft knock at the door. He glanced at the clock again. Eleven-sixteen.

“Misaki?” Usagi’s voice called over to him from the other side of the door. 

Misaki jumped up and ran over to the door. “What the hell is wrong with you? When did this lock get here? Let me out!” 

“There’s always been an outside lock on this door, that room is where I keep my most prized possessions.” 

Misaki looked all around the room. “There are no prized possessions in here, this is just my old room.” 

“How is that different from what I said?” Misaki could hear Usagi’s smile in the statement. 

“Shut up! Let me out of here.” 

“I will, but first close your eyes.” 

“Forget it. You always do weird stuff when you ask me to close my eyes.” 

“I won’t.” 

“I don’t believe you.” 

“I promise.” 

“No.” 

“Misaki.” Usagi’s husky voice had a song of seriousness to it that was rare. 

Misaki sighed. “Fine.” He closed his eyes and crossed his arms in frustration. 

“Are they closed?”

“Yes, they’re closed.” 

“Really?” 

Misaki tapped his foot impatiently. “Yes, really.” 

Misaki listened to the sound of the door unlocking and opening and then he felt Usagi’s cold hands close over his eyes. He could feel the author walk around behind him and push him gently out onto the overlook. It felt bizarrely warm in the usually chilled apartment, and the scent of vanilla got stronger, but there was a smell of wax mixed in. _Candles?_ It wasn’t unlike Usagi to burn candles over dinner, or occasionally for a new smell in the apartment, but Misaki felt like many more candles than that had to be burning to be giving off the smell and heat that they were. 

“What are you up to?” Misaki asked quietly. 

“Shhh,” Usagi hushed. Normally it would make Misaki mad but it didn’t that time. It wasn’t an impatient hush or a domineering one, it was shrouded in mystery. “Stairs.” 

Misaki started to take a few apprehensive steps forward, jumping a little when the third step forward brought him downward. He gained confidence in the movement and descended the stairs from memory. Misaki used his best mental images of the apartment to try and determine where he was as Usagi threaded him in and out. When they finally stopped, somewhere near the door to the entryway Misaki guessed, he could feel Usagi lean down to his ear level. 

“Okay, I’m gonna move my hand but don’t open your eyes yet.” 

Misaki’s heart was racing. He didn’t know what was going on, but the tenderness and secrecy with which Usagi was treating it, let Misaki know it had a high level of importance to it. Usagi walked away from him and he could hear him walking across the room. Not sure what to expect, Misaki was relieved to have his eyes closed so he could mentally prepare for whatever was on the other side of this strange occurrence. There was a soft rustling of plastic in the direction of the kitchen and then some more walking before everything stopped and there was nothing but silence. 

Misaki heard Usagi take a deep breath, it made his heart pound even harder. He could tell in the breath alone that Usagi was nervous and Usagi was never nervous. “Okay, you can open them.” 

Misaki took a deep breath of his own and opened his eyes. He was right about his own placement, the front door was behind him. In front of him however, was a sight unlike anything Misaki had ever seen before. The apartment was near unrecognizable with rose petals and candles covering any surface that would hold them, and gorgeous white sashes hanging from the stairs, overhang, and kitchen counter. On one couch Suzuki sat, donned in a pretty white bow, with a few white roses leaning against her body and on the other, her smaller counterpart sat with a black top hat, and a white rose of her own. Where the coffee table typically sat, only a rose petal covered, white sash was laid. Strings of white christmas lights were placed strategically along any place candles couldn’t reach, most notably, outlining the huge bay window and door that led to the balcony. Directly across from him, Usagi was standing handsomely in a black suit holding what had to be at least four dozen red roses in his arms. Misaki stared at him nervously, unable to move, speak, or breathe. 

Usagi smiled and stared back and the fact that he wasn’t saying anything made Misaki want to melt. “I was going to do this differently, but I couldn’t wait any longer,” Usagi started finally. He walked across the white sash towards Misaki who was still entirely immobilized. “Can you hold these without dropping them?”

Misaki rerouted all of the ability in his body to shake his head. “I will definitely drop them.” 

Usagi chuckled, but it wasn’t mocking, it was sweet and a little hesitant. “I’ll set them by Suzuki.” 

Usagi turned and set the large bouquet on the floor by Suzuki and turned back to Misaki. He reached down and took both of Misaki’s hands in his. Betraying their usual nature, Usagi’s hands were incredibly warm, and Misaki could feel his heartbeat racing inside them. Misaki stared at their hands clasped together until Usagi leaned forward and touched his forehead to Misaki’s. 

“I love you, Misaki.” 

“I love you too.” It was Misaki’s fastest response time. 

“Something occurred to me when Marukawa first asked me to go to Europe.” He began to explain. “I was excited because I’m still a citizen there, and…” Usagi took a deep breath. “...gay marriage is legal there.” 

Misaki’s heart thudded manically against his chest. _Even knowing that, he gave me the choice instead outright asking me to go, or forcing me…_

“I wanted to leave the decision up to you to go, but once you decided to go I knew it was a sign. If we go there together, because I’m a citizen, we can get married.” 

_Married._ Misaki felt the swill of emotion start to pool in the pit of his stomach and work its way up through his throat into his eyes. Tears started to fall slowly as he stared into Usagi’s bright, blue, eyes, that a few seconds later started to drop tears of their own. Usagi sucked in air quickly and it made Misaki’s tears come more fervently. He’s crying… 

“I’ve known for a long time that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I don’t want you to do anything you don’t want to do but--” 

“Yes.” Misaki’s heart pounded as the word escaped his mouth. It was like his heart spoke for him, he had no idea it was coming. 

“Really?” Usagi smiled brightly. 

Misaki nodded. “Yes. I want to marry you, Akihiko.” 

Both men started to bawl a bit harder as Usagi happily wrapped his arms around his new fiance. Misaki clasped his arms behind Usagi’s head and held on tightly, he didn’t ever want to let him go. Misaki’s heart boiled over with happiness and every time he felt he might catch his composure, the joy plucked at his throat and had him crying all over again. 

_We're going to get married. I get to marry him._

Misaki squeezed tighter. There weren’t words in his vocabulary to describe the happiness he felt. He had no idea when he first started crying embarrassingly in the alley way back when his brother first got engaged, that he would eventually marry the man his heart was broken for. He suddenly felt incredibly happy that his brother was such a moron.

_If he hadn't been, I wouldn’t be with Usagi right now. I wouldn’t be hugging my fiance._

Misaki thought about the full scope of the situation and he realized he needed to know something. “What time is it?” 

Usagi leaned back. “What?” 

Misaki, regretfully, pulled his arms back down so he could wipe tears from his eyes. “I need to know exactly what time it is.” 

Usagi slid back a sleeve of his suit and looked down at his watch. “It’s eleven-twenty-five.”

Misaki didn’t believe him. That whole thing took place in nine minutes!? He grabbed Usagi’s wrist and checked the watch himself. 

“Why do you need to know the time?” Usagi asked.

“I want to remember,” Misaki said sweetly, “the exact moment we got engaged.” 

Usagi smiled, one of the rare loving ones that was completely devoid of pity or lust. “Well this actually isn’t the right time then.” 

“Huh?” 

Usagi reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box. He opened it, and revealed a band that had an onyx base with a stripe of sapphire around the middle. Usagi pulled it out and grabbed Misaki’s left hand and slid the ring on his ring finger slowly, running his thumb over it once it was secured in place. 

“Now, it’s official at,” Usagi checked his watch again, “eleven-twenty-six.” 

Misaki looked down at it, speechless. _It's beautiful._

“Do you like it?” 

Misaki could only nod as tears spilled over again. Usagi lifted a hand to Misaki’s cheek and Misaki gazed back up at Misaki. Even through the crying mess, Usagi leaned in and gently touched his lips to Misaki’s. At first it was tender but Misaki quickly made it passionate. He pushed through the other's lips with his tongue, trying his best to get as close to his future husband as possible. Usagi of course, bore no complaints and lifted his fiance, bridal style, and made his way towards the staircase. They broke the kiss and watched each other carefully. The world might have ended outside and neither of them would know or care. 

“I love you,” Misaki finally said as they approached their bedroom door. 

“I love you too. More than anything.” Usagi kicked open the already ajar bedroom door and Misaki was happy to see the theme of their engagement continued into the room with candles, petals and sashes everywhere. 

Instead of dropping him like he normally would, Usagi gently laid Misaki on the bed and took additional time to kiss him sweetly. Every time he would try to get up to begin undressing, Misaki would vice grip around his neck and pull him back down. Instead of continuing to try, Usagi turned his attention to undressing Misaki as they continued to intermingle their lips and tongues. He skillfully undid the buttons of his shirt, unable to take it clean off due to the vice grip, but he tore himself from the kiss so that he could kiss and lick along Misaki’s torso. When he reached Misaki’s nipple, he eagerly licked over it and then pulled it into his mouth, sucking gently. 

Misaki breathed deep into the feeling, tangling his fingers into Usagi’s hair, and as Usagi switched to his other nipple he let a small moan escape his lips. He slid a hand down to Usagi’s back and became audibly agitated at the presence of fabric. 

Usagi chuckled against him and looked up. “I tried, but you wouldn't let me.” 

Misaki said nothing. Instead he pushed Usagi off of him and stood up from the bed. Usagi watched him in confusion as he pulled off his shirt all the way, then he turned around and pushed Usagi to sit on the bed, where he straddled him. 

“Well, this is new,” Usagi huffed. 

“Shhh.” Misaki didn't want his sudden confidence to run away from him. 

He leaned down and kissed Usagi and began to carefully undo the buttons of his suit jacket. He started to curse himself mentally for not taking a picture of the man before disrobing him. _Suited Usagi is sexy, there's nothing else to it._

Once unbuttoned, he slid the jacket around Usagi’s shoulders then began work on the tie and eventually the gray button-up. When Misaki had finally pulled all the clothes from Usagi’s upper-body, he pulled himself from the kiss and bravely began to kiss Usagi’s neck. He was relatively nervous as he decided on the fly to take charge but Usagi’s purrs of happiness below him, gave him two millimeters of confidence for each one he lost as time passed. Trailing back up Usagi’s chin, until he could meet his lips again, Misaki’s groin began to burn from inattention. As if his thoughts had been communicated to Usagi telepathically, the man snaked his hands in between them and undid the button and zipper, afterwards, sliding in to rub the concealed length. Misaki moaned into their kiss and pushed himself harder against Usagi’s hand. Usagi wrapped his free arm around Misaki and flipped them with ease, pinning Misaki underneath him. He leaned back and hooked his fingers into the sides of Misaki’s pants and boxers and pulled them slowly from Misaki’s body. He leaned down over Misaki and gazed into his olive eyes. Though his face was flushed, Misaki didn't look away. He didn't hide himself like normal or resist. He stared brazenly at the man who would one day soon be his husband and felt excited for the subsequent devouring that was about to take place. 

“You're getting better at this,” Usagi said softly. 

“By our honeymoon, I'll be better than you,” Misaki shot back quickly. 

The word ‘honeymoon’ earned Misaki a huge smile from Usagi. “Is that a challenge?” Misaki swallowed nervously. “Because I haven't even tried half the stuff I want to yet.” 

_How is that possible, it's been six years!?_ “Yes?” 

Usagi chuckled and peppered kisses along Misaki’s chest and abs stopping at his waist. “You're on then.” 

He kissed over to Misaki’s hip bone and kissed the flesh around it before biting it firmly. Misaki sucked in air at the feeling, it was heavenly. 

“Sorry, did I hurt you?” 

“N-no. It felt good.” 

Usagi hummed happily and bit down again, this time eliciting a full moan from Misaki. He kissed the area once gently and turned his attention to Misaki’s leaking organ. He grabbed it and kissed and licked the shaft long enough to make Misaki feel impatient. Usagi rubbed the tip with his thumb as he worked, intentionally avoiding the area with his mouth. Misaki groaned in disappointment. Attention of any kind felt good of course, but he was ready to be sucked by his fiance. He didn't have the confidence to speak his frustrations so he simply waited and enjoyed the feeling of Usagi’s tongue, lacing his fingers into his hair. 

Usagi turned his attention to Misaki’s balls, licking and sucking them with fervor. He started to stroke Misaki with the hand previously servicing the tip. The fire in Misaki’s belly finally ignited at the feeling of being stroked at least and he thrust into Usagi’s hand wanting to increase the friction. 

“Don't be so impatient my love,” Usagi whispered. 

Misaki supposed he was pretty spoiled. On even their slowest moving nights, Misaki would have already come once by now. He relaxed his body and relented to Usagi’s wishes. Misaki knew for a fact that Usagi knew exactly how to please Misaki. Usagi suddenly took his hands and placed them under Misaki’s legs and pushed up. It was another abnormality, but Misaki had an idea where it was headed and had no complaints.

Misaki bravely glanced down at the head of blond-gray hair, just in time to see it disappear between his legs. Usagi spent a few seconds kissing each of Misaki’s full cheeks, but proved not to be as stingy in this area and quickly began licking Misaki’s entrance. For fear of lifelong embarrassment Misaki hadn't told Usagi so, but it was his favorite thing they did in bed now, next to being filled up. Usagi’s tongue broke past the first gate and Misaki moaned loudly. He bucked at the feeling combined with the persistent, rhythmic, stroking and soon, the small fire grew strong and Misaki was finally, approaching his first orgasm. 

“Ah, Usagi-San…” 

Usagi hummed happily at the mention of his name and sped up his stroking. At the last second he snatched his head away from Misaki’s hole and quickly closed his mouth over his cock. The random shift in sensation overwhelmed Misaki’s senses and half a second later he was shuddering as he came, seed emptying into Usagi’s mouth. Misaki breathed deeply through the orgasm, tugging at Usagi’s arms to bring him back up for a kiss. As they kissed Usagi brought his fingers to Misaki’s wet opening. He slid a finger in with relative ease and added a second shortly after. Misaki moaned happily into the kiss as Usagi pressed his fingers against his prostate in preparation, slowly adding a third finger. It felt good, but Misaki wanted Usagi inside him. With another burst of confidence he tore himself from the kiss and looked up into Usagi’s eyes. 

“I’m ready Usagi-San, please--” Usagi kissed him again before he could finish the statement. 

Usagi leaned back and removed his pants and boxers quickly, and laid back down over his lover. He kissed his forehead softly as he lined himself up. He looked down into Misaki’s eyes and smiled. 

“I love you, Misaki.” 

Misaki wrapped his arms around Usagi’s back. “I love you too.” 

Their lips met again as Usagi carefully entered Misaki. Pain quickly turned to pleasure as Usagi filled Misaki whole, and Misaki moaned loudly into their kiss. For a few seconds, Usagi sat still inside Misaki, allowing them both to enjoy the feeling. It was only when Misaki started to shift uneasily, that Usagi finally began to slowly slide in and out. He was mixing long thrusts where he pulled out all the way, only to slide back in quickly, with short ones that targeted his sweet spot, and Misaki was certain anyone within a six to eight block radius could hear him crying out with pleasure. 

Breaking their kiss, Usagi wrapped his arms around Misaki’s torso and gripped tightly, and Misaki did the best to mimic the action with his arms gripped tightly around Usagi’s back. He slid his fingers into his hair and pulled as he felt the overload of pleasure start to claw at him again. 

“Misaki…” Usagi warned before Misaki could get the words out. 

Misaki nodded with his body fastened tightly to his fiance, and they loudly groaned out together as they came, Misaki’s seed dirtying their stomachs while Usagi’s spilled into Misaki. Instead of pulling out right away, Usagi returned to sitting still inside Misaki. He brought them into another passionate kiss. A few minutes that felt like a few seconds passed and Usagi finally broke and looked down at Misaki. 

“Can you move?” He kissed Misaki’s forehead as he asked. 

“Do we have to?” Misaki replied simply. 

Usagi laughed. “Let’s take a shower.” 

Misaki liked the idea. Normally he was exhausted after sex but thanks to his nap and the excitement of the day, he was still wide awake. They took their time in the shower, resulting in Misaki getting another strange burst of confidence and giving Usagi a hand job. They cleaned themselves appropriately and returned to bed naked, per Misaki’s request due to the heat from the candles, but Usagi teased that it was Misaki wanting to keep him naked. Usagi sat up with his back against the backboard and Misaki nestled himself in a half-sitting, half laying position between his legs. Usagi wrapped his arms around Misaki who pulled the covers up to their waistline and then let his arms rest on Usagi’s. 

Misaki held his left hand out and admired his ring. It was nothing compared to the man, but it was pretty nice. 

“It was the closest color to your favorite that they had.” Usagi nuzzled Misaki’s head lovingly as he spoke. 

“It’s perfect,” Misaki responded. He looked down at Usagi’s bare hand. “I feel like you should have one too.” 

“I’ll get one when we actually get married.” 

“Yeah, but that’s just a band right? Not an engagement ring like mine.” 

Usagi chuckled. “What are you annoyed that everyone won’t know we’re engaged? I’ll gladly tell anyone who will listen.” 

Misaki scoffed. That actually was the problem. He wanted there to be a way for the world to know Usagi was taken too. “I’ll just have to buy you one.” 

“You don’t mind if I tell everyone?” Usagi took note of the fact that Misaki didn’t comment on his snide remark. 

Misaki thought about it. “No.” 

Usagi gasped in his ear. “Really?”

“I don’t mind. We’re getting married after all, so people will find out eventually.” 

“What about Takahiro?” 

_Right, Takahiro._ “I’ll call tomorrow and invite him over. I should have told him a long time ago, you were right.” 

“It’s not an easy thing to tell one’s family," Usagi comforted. 

“Your family knows.” 

“My family falls far outside the realm of expectation for this sort of thing. Or any sort of thing.” 

“Well still, I hope he isn’t too upset.” 

“We’ll get through it together.” 

Misaki smiled because he knew it was true. “Thank you, Usagi-San.” 

“Oh, that reminds me, you used my first name before, did you catch it?” 

“Huh?” Misaki thought back over the last few hours. 

“You said ‘I want to marry you, Akihiko.’” Misaki could hear Usagi smiling. 

“Oh, yeah, it seemed like the kind of thing where you don’t use a nickname. Why?” 

“It was unexpected. I liked it. You don’t use my first name.” 

“Would you rather I did?” Misaki started to run his fingers along Usagi’s arms gently. 

“No, I like my nickname, but you could use my first name more too.” 

Misaki chuckled. “Now I’ll be running around alternating between your first name and your nickname and people will think I’m a lunatic.” 

“That sounds funny.” 

Misaki laughed again. “Jerk.” 

Usagi leaned forward and placed a kiss on Misaki’s shoulder. “You could use it in bed.” 

Misaki’s face brimmed as he closed his eyes and smiled. “I’m going to have a serious pervert for a husband.” 

At the word ‘husband’ Usagi gripped Misaki even tighter than he already was. “What are you ever going to do?” 

Misaki tilted his head so he could look up at Usagi. "I'll figure something out." Usagi leaned in and kissed his fiance with all the love in his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Masamune in the next chapter. Laying the ground work for the crossover fic that will sequel this one. :)


	5. When Co-wokers Become Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With no authors to work with and having just gotten hired, Misaki and Takano end up working on mindless tasks together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love Takano, so I wanted to write a little more of him. Plus I've always found the blatant similarities between Misaki and Ritsu (and Kamijou) kind of funny.

Misaki was bored. 

His authors all got reassigned within the next week leaving him with nothing but tasks reminiscent of his part-time job to pass the time. Worse than that, his hours were based on the deadlines of his co-workers so they were still hectic and unpredictable. The only reprieve he had from the monotony was the fact that his newest co-worker, Takano, was stuck in a similar position and as a result they spent a lot of time working together and talking. Even though, at first glance, Misaki expected Takano to have a personality closer to Usagi’s or Yokozawa’s in candor, he found that he was much more similar to himself. Takano fell into editing same as Misaki and had even started at the urging of someone in the business like Misaki had with Aikawa. Further, Takano was really just a manga fan who happened to be really good at editing like Misaki. Because Takano was new and Misaki was leaving, they often found themselves doing ridiculous tasks far below them like their current task of sorting all of Marukawa’s manga collection and taking inventory. Conversation with Takano could make time pass quickly, but earlier that day he took notice of Misaki’s engagement ring and began behaving strangely. 

“Okay, there are twenty-two copies of the first volume, seventeen of the second, and nineteen of the third,” Misaki reported. 

“Huh, those numbers are all pretty close and pretty big. People must not have liked this series.” 

Misaki nodded flipping through the second volume. “This one was most popular, although, it does seem pretty boring.” 

Takano sighed paging through a copy of the first volume. “The story and characters are fine but there's a million different things I would have done in editing. It's like whoever did it didn't understand the way the author felt when writing it.” 

“That's probably why the second and third volumes were more popular. It's all returning fans. I bet most of the copies taken from here were taken by the editor.” 

Takano chuckled. “I feel bad. They have this expectation that I can save this department, but I don't know how to make someone understand. It's all men in the department. There's no chance they'll understand what it means to be a lovesick, schoolgirl.

Misaki thought of Usagi’s toy filed apartment and the claim that it was to surround himself with things that put him in the mindset of the things he's writing about. 

_Not that he needs seventy bears for that…_

“Takahashi? Quit dozing off,” Takano huffed out, studying the third volume of the failed manga through his glasses. 

“Oh, no. I was just thinking about something someone I know does to help with that,” Misaki said. 

“Really? What?” Takano looked up at him curiously. 

“Um,” Misaki started to fiddle with his ring, a habit he'd settled into since he got it, “you surround yourself with stuff that relates you to what you're writing about, er, editing in this case I guess. You know, like you're always more inspired if you have things around meant to inspire you.” 

Takano stared at Misaki’s hand on his ring for a few seconds before he shook free of the gripping scene. 

_Seriously. What is his deal with my ring?_

“But for the type of manga in my department, wouldn't that mean covering our office in hearts and frills and pink stuff?” Takano asked. 

Misaki nodded. “Most likely, but it can be seriously helpful.” 

Takano considered it. “It does make sense. The person you know that does it? It works for them?” 

Misaki spun his ring around his finger, learning that he messed with it most when he was bragging about Usagi. “Very well.”

Takano didn't respond as he'd returned to glaring at Misaki’s ring again. Anger flared up inside him. He didn't want anyone staring so evilly at something that meant so much to him. 

“What is it?” Misaki barked. 

“Huh?” Takano tore his eyes back up to Misaki’s. 

“What problem do you have with my ring? You've been acting weird ever since you noticed it.” Misaki folded his arms in frustration, intentionally tucking his right hand under his left arm. 

“Uh, oh, no. It just uh…” Takano fumbled for words, an oddity for the well spoken man. 

“What?” Misaki was more curious than angry at the flustered man. 

“Takahashi, how old are you?” Takano asked suddenly. 

Misaki screwed his face in confusion. “24, well almost 25 in a week, why?” 

“Did you go to school around here?” 

“University?” 

Takano shook his head. “High school.” 

“Yeah. It's not far from here actually.” 

“Hmm.” 

“What does that stuff have to do with my ring?” Misaki tapped his foot impatiently. 

Takano fiddled with items on the nearby shelf. “You recently got married right? How long were you engaged first?” He asked. 

_Right, men don't usually wear engagement rings so it looks like a wedding ring._

“Uh, my situation is a little different I guess…” 

Confused, Takano looked over at him. “Really? What do you mean?” 

_I told Usagi-San I didn't care about people knowing and Takano does seem to be an understanding enough guy…_

“Um. This is actually an engagement ring, I'm not married yet. We've only been engaged for a couple weeks.” 

“You have an engagement ring? Is that normal? Is she really possessive or something?” 

Usagi makes ‘possessive’ look good. 

“Um, well,” Misaki blushed, “I'm, uh, I guess, gay?” 

Takano’s face didn't change. “Oh, so you had a boyfriend and he proposed to you?” Misaki nodded and Takano smiled. “That's exciting, congratulations! You'll be engaged forever though? Or are you expecting Japan to become progressive?” 

Misaki shook his head. “No we're getting married in England.” 

“Oh, but don't you have to be a European citizen to do that?” 

Misaki nodded. “He is one. He was born there and lived there until he was ten.” 

Takano furrowed his brow. “That story sounds familiar…” 

Misaki chuckled. “Akihiko Usami?” 

“Oh yeah, he's the author going to England to turn his book into a play. Yokozawa told me he lived there for the first ten years of his life. Wait,” Takano widened his eyes, “are you--” 

“Engaged Akihiko Usami.” Misaki smiled happily. 

“Wow. You think you know a guy…” Takano joked. 

“Don't go thinking he got me this job or anything. I worked for it all on my own,” Misaki assured. 

“I know. I've seen your work. You're good.” Takano smiled. 

“Thanks.” 

“So this immersive tactic, you got it from him?” 

“He writes a lot about families and children so my apartment is filled with toys, but he won't let my nephew touch any of them and he has way more than he needs.” 

Misaki didn't often get to just talk about his life with Usagi because most people didn't know, and the ones who did weren't really the kind of people Misaki would converse casually with. It was nice to have someone. 

Takano laughed. “Got it, don't go overboard.” 

Misaki smirked. “Right.” Takano’s earlier concerns seemed gone, but Misaki was still confused. “By the way. What was wrong with my ring?” 

“Oh, uh, I'm actually gay too,” oh no, “I've been looking for someone. You don't look like him per se, and you're actually too old, but you remind me of him.”

Stupid Usagi-San, I actually thought like him just now. Like Takano was going to make a move on me just because he's gay. He's intoxicating my mind. 

“Anyway, he was engaged last time I saw him so when you suddenly seemed to have gotten married, even though I was pretty sure you weren't, I thought you might be him going by a different name or something. You do have a few physical similarities like your hair and eye-color so I got nervous,” Takano explained openly. 

“You love the guy you're looking for?” Misaki asked brazenly. “Um, sorry. That's none of my business.” 

Misaki and Takano were both haphazardly moving books and items around like they weren't completely neglecting work for their conversation. 

“It's okay,” Takano started, “I actually don't have anyone I can just talk about it with, so it's kind of nice.” _Another similarity._ “And yeah, I do.” 

“He edits manga?” 

“I'm not sure. We were both really into manga in high school, but he may have ended up doing something else.” 

“You knew him from high school?” _That's why he wanted to know where I'd gone to high school._

“Yeah. We were together.” An ex? 

“Um, but I thought you said he was engaged last time you saw him?” It made Misaki nervous to ask the question because he already knew the answer. 

“Yeah, he was.” 

“At the, uh, same time?” Misaki quizzed nervously. Takano nodded. 

Misaki’s heart hurt for him. It wasn't the impulsive, jealous, pain he felt for Usagi when Takahiro broke his heart, but it existed in the same space. Misaki was relieved he'd never have to deal with a broken heart. Just watching others go through it was torment enough. 

“If you don't mind me saying so, you really deserve better than that,” Misaki said sweetly. “I mean I've only known you for a little while, but even what I've seen…” 

Takano smiled. “Thanks. I guess I just wish I could ask him what happened. I never got closure or whatever.” 

“What's his name?” Misaki questioned. “Uh, you don't have to tell me…” 

“Ritsu Oda.” 

Misaki had never heard the name before but knew someone who seemed to know damn near everyone in the industry. 

“I'll ask Akihiko. He seems to know everyone in this field.” Misaki carefully aligned a stack of books on the shelf. 

“Thanks Takahashi,” Takano replied softly. 

“No problem,” Misaki smiled. “By the way, ‘Misaki’ is fine. I'm someone who just outright prefers my first name.” 

“I prefer mine too. Thanks Misaki.” Takano sighed in relief. 

“You're welcome, Masamune.” 

Takano clicked his tongue against his teeth. “My first new friend in a long time and he's gallivanting off to a different country in a few weeks.” 

Misaki chuckled. “Well, you'll just have to save this dying department so we can still work together when I come back.” 

Takano nodded. “That's a strong motivator.” 

Misaki laughed. “Yeah, right.”

***

The next day Misaki sat nervously on the couch in his apartment with Usagi rubbing his head. He had Suzuki gripped tightly in his arms and was strangling her in his fit if anxiety.

“Calm down, you're hurting Suzuki.” Usagi was holding it together better than Misaki but had himself, been through three cigarettes already. 

“Say something to distract me,” Misaki begged, loosening his grip on the giant teddy bear. 

“Uh, how's work since your authors got reassigned?” Usagi lit a fourth cigarette and balanced it in his mouth. 

“Boring,” Misaki replied. “Oh, do you know someone named Ritsu Oda?” Misaki turned to face Usagi as he asked. 

“Hmmm,” Usagi looked up and away as he thought, “no. I used to work with a guy named Ritsu Onodera. He was an editor of mine for a little bit before I came to Marukawa.” 

Misaki sighed. “Geez, that name is really close.” 

“Yeah, you're sure that's not who you're thinking of?” 

Misaki shook his head, petting Suzuki apologetically. “No, the guy who told me the name wouldn't have gotten it wrong.” 

“Who is Ritsu Oda?” Usagi asked. 

“Oh, just someone my coworker is looking for. You seem to know everybody in this line of work so I figured I'd ask. It's not likely that guy anyway if he was your editor. The guy my coworker is looking for would be editing manga, not literature, and is younger than me.” 

Usagi put out his cigarette. “This guy was pretty young. I don't even think he was in his twenties yet…” 

“Did he look like me at all?” Misaki remembered Takano mentioning they had physical similarities. 

“No, not at all.” Usagi side-eyed him. “So your coworker is looking for a guy that looks like you?’ 

Misaki could hear the disbelief. “Don't be jealous right now, we have bigger things to worry about.” 

Usagi sighed. “Fine.” He must be nervous too, he never relents that easily. 

Finally, the doorbell rang. They're here. Usagi stood up and walked out into the hallway. Misaki’s heart raced wildly. 

“Thank you, Usagi-San.” Misaki heard the familiar voice from the entryway and soon its owner rounded the corner into the living room. “Ah! Misaki! It's been too long!” 

Misaki stood up and hugged his brother and then his sister-in-law who walked in shortly after with Usagi behind her. 

“I just saw you a few weeks ago.” Misaki sat down on the couch and Usagi sat next to him. 

“That's too long. You have a crazier work schedule than I do. Wouldn't you say Usagi-San?” 

Usagi nodded. “Quite.” Misaki found it ironic that Takahiro was complaining about his schedule to its number one complainer. 

“Anyway can you guys sit?” Takahiro and Manami complied, sitting opposite Misaki and Usagi. Misaki took a deep breath. “I have something important to tell you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no, can you see the angst rising up over the horizon. :(


	6. Telling Takahiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has finally come for Misaki to come clean about his relationship with Usagi to his overprotective older brother, Takahiro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Takahiro.

“You look so serious, Misaki. Do you already have such adult troubles at 24?” Takahiro smiled innocently. 

Somewhere along the way, Takahiro’s blind ignorance started to agitate Misaki. He knew that he was only keeping a strong face for Misaki when they were younger, but now that they're both grown men, Misaki had actually begun to wonder if his older brother was just vapid. 

“Takahiro…” Usagi started, but Misaki shot him a look. _I have to do this._ “Sorry.” Usagi understood. 

“What's with you two?” Takahiro asked. 

Next to him Manami shifted uneasily. _She knows. She's known for a while._

“Takahiro, Usagi-San’s being called to England for two years. They're turning his award-winning book into a play,” Misaki began. _This is the best way to go. Lay out the facts and just let it come out organically._

Takahiro and Manami both smiled with excitement. “Is that so? Congratulations!” Takahiro clapped his hands together happily.   
Manami nodded. “It will make a wonderful play.” 

“Thank you,” Usagi replied quickly, before returning to silence. 

“So that's this important thing, Misaki? You'll have to look for a place of your own now? Of course you can stay with us during the transition if you need to.” Takahiro smiled at Misaki none-the-wiser. Manami sighed and put a hand gently on Takahiro’s knee. Takahiro looked at her and blinked twice in confusion. “What?” 

“No, Takahiro,” Misaki took a deep breath as Takahiro turned his attention back to him, “I'm going with him.” 

“Oh, Misaki. Don't be ridiculous. I know you've gotten used to being here and you think Usagi-San won't make it without you, but he'll be fine. It's time for you to gain some independence. Tell him you'll be okay Usagi-San.” Takahiro turned his gaze to Usagi, who immediately deferred to Misaki. 

“Takahiro--” Misaki began, but Takahiro stood up suddenly. 

“No, Misaki. You're not going. You've become too dependent. You'll never become a proper man if you don't get out and experience the world for yourself.” 

“Takahiro…” Manami whispered, voice wrought with pain at her husband’s misunderstanding. 

Misaki was empathetic to her anguish. It was becoming clear to Misaki just how crushed his brother was going to be when Misaki disrupted Takahiro dreams for his young brother's life. Next to him Usagi subtly slid a little closer, his way of showing support without vocalizing it. Misaki nodded to let him know he'd received his message and then took another deep breath. 

“I'm going with Usagi-San because we're a couple,” Misaki stated boldly.

“I know Misaki,” Takahiro replied softly. 

Usagi, Manami and Misaki all looked back at him with shock. “Really?” They chorused. 

Takahiro’s eyes widened. “Well I'm not stupid. Obviously, they've grown close as roommates and don't wish to be apart, but two years won't server that friendship.” 

_This moron._

Usagi actually let out a sigh of relief and Manami just looked annoyed. “You've got to be kidding.” She huffed. 

“No. I'm friends with Usagi-San too you know. I know that under his hard-exterior is a really great guy, but he won't be gone forever.” Takahiro moved his hands dramatically as he spoke. 

“No, Takahiro, we’re together,” Misaki reiterated. 

“Yes, now, but when he comes back you'll have your own place and you can visit one another and it'll be fine.” Takahiro smiled as though he wasn't twelve steps behind everyone else in the room. 

Usagi leaned over the table towards Manami. “Is he really this stupid?” 

Manami shook her head. 

“I'm not stupid,” Takahiro barked, “I think it will be good for both of you.” 

“I love him Takahiro,” Misaki said, gesturing to Usagi. 

“I love him too, but I really think--” 

Misaki, fed up with the idiocy of the conversation, leaned towards Usagi, wrapped an arm around the back of his head and pulled him down into a kiss. Manami squealed, and with Loch Ness Monster sighting rarity, the arrogant author blushed. Misaki pulled away from the kiss and crossed his arms, staring at his brother with agitation. Takahiro stared back in shock.

“That was unexpected,” Usagi smiled, touching his lips. 

“Tell me about it,” Manami added. 

“I got fed up with that.” Misaki closed his eyes. 

“Uh, Misaki, why did you kiss Usagi-San?” Takahiro asked quietly. This time it wasn't innocent or ignorant. He knew the answer. 

“Because we're lovers. We have been since the day after I moved in,” Misaki spat back, eyes still closed. 

“L-lovers?” Takahiro slowly slid back down next to Manami.

“Actually that's not correct.” Usagi said, with Takahiro turning towards him hopefully. 

Misaki opened his eyes knowing exactly what he meant. “We're not just lovers anymore, we're engaged.” 

“Seriously!?” Manami squeaked with excitement. 

Misaki was pleased that Manami was excited and felt the urge to show of his ring and brag but knew it wasn't the time. He flashed a smile and a shallow nod at her which she too caught on to and stifled her joy into solidarity for Takahiro. 

“Engaged? Are you… Engaged to my younger brother Usagi-San?” Takahiro was stark white, like he’d seen a ghost. 

“I am. He’s agreed to spend the rest of his life with me and I couldn’t be happier,” Usagi explained. Misaki blushed a little, but shook it off quickly. 

“This is…” Takahiro was staring at Misaki with an indescribable look. 

“I wanted--” Misaki started, but Takahiro suddenly pounded his fits on the coffee table jolting everyone else. 

Takahiro stood up and looked down at Usagi with rage filled eyes. “How could you do that to my little brother?” 

Usagi’s eyes widened. “Takahiro I--” 

“Shut up! He’s my little brother! He’s ten years younger than you! He’s a man! What do you have to say for yourself!?”

Manami stood up and put a hand on Takahiro’s back. “Takahiro, calm down.” 

“NO!” Takahiro ripped himself free of the touch. “I WANT TO KNOW WHAT WOULD POSSESS YOU TO DO THAT!? ARE YOU SERIOUSLY SO MUCH A PERVERT THAT YOU--” 

“HEY!” Misaki jumped up and stared down Takahiro. 

“It’s okay, Misaki,” Usagi comforted. 

“No, it’s not!” Misaki glanced at Usagi and then back to Takahiro. “He’s your best friend! He took such great care of you and he’s taken really great care of me so don’t talk to him that way!” Misaki was furious. He never responded well to anyone insulting Usagi. 

“But Misaki, you’re just a--” 

“I started it!” Misaki shouted out. 

“What?” Takahiro screamed back. 

“What?” Usagi added. 

“I started it! When Usagi-San started tutoring me, I started to fall for him first. Then when he got his heart broken by,” Misaki side-eyed Manami, “someone, I watched him go through that pain thinking, ‘if only I could be the one he loved, I’d never put him through this.’ I moved in here knowing how we both felt. I wanted something to happen and when it did I was really happy,” Misaki explained feverishly. 

“You’ve never told me that,” Usagi said. 

Hearing Usagi’s voice calmed Misaki instantly. He turned and faced him with a light blush. “It’s kind of embarrassing.” 

“Why?” Usagi asked, as though Misaki wasn’t right in the middle of a blowout with his brother. 

“I don’t know, I just didn’t know how to say it,” Misaki turned to face Takahiro again. 

“How you said it just now was fine,” Usagi continued. 

Misaki turned to him, agitation growing. “Well then good, I said it just now.” 

“You could have said it sooner,” Usagi complained. 

Misaki looked back down at Usagi on the couch smugly crossing his arms. “Now is really not the time Usagi-San,” he hissed. 

Usagi glanced up and then smirked. “Sorry.” 

Manami snickered at their lovers’ quarrel. 

“Misaki…” Takahiro began, drawing everyone’s attention to him. “I cannot accept this, I’m sorry.” 

The thought crushed Misaki. He loved his older brother, adored him as one of the most precious things in his life. He didn’t want to have to choose between he and Usagi, he wouldn’t. 

“You have to,” Misaki replied softly. “It’s not going away. I love Akihiko,” at the mention of his first name, Usagi blew air out of his nose with satisfaction, “I’m going to marry him while we’re in England. You pretending it’s not real or pulling away from us just because it makes you uncomfortable isn’t going to change that, and I’ll be sad if you’re not in my life.” 

“I’ll bother you every single day until one of us dies,” Usagi added suddenly. “If Misaki is sad, then I’m sad. I don’t know what great deed I did in my lifetime to get so lucky as to have him agree to be mine forever, but since he did, my new goal is making sure he never wants for anything and is never sad. I’ll wear you down until you have to accept it and be in our lives again.” 

“I’m sorry but I--” 

“Takahiro don’t be so selfish,” Manami spat out from behind him. 

“W-what?” Takahiro questioned. 

Manami crossed her arms. “You’ve said so yourself, they’re quite happy together. You may not have understood the nature of their relationship, but it doesn’t change the fact that they’re good for one another.” 

“B-but.” 

“People can’t control with whom they find happiness. If Misaki’s found it with Akihiko, their age or gender or relationship to you shouldn’t matter, you should be happy for them. I am.” Manami smiled at Misaki. 

Misaki glowed at his sister-in-law. She was essentially his saving grace after all. Had she not come into his brother’s life, Misaki may not have ended up with Usagi. She was kind-hearted, strong and good for Takahiro. He felt confident that her acceptance would help Takahiro find it as well. 

“Thank you, Manami,” Misaki wanted to hug his sister-in-law but refrained for the time being. _There will be plenty of time later._

Takahiro stared at his wife in shock. Manami stood up and touched Takahiro’s face gently. “I have a very serious question for you,” Manami began. “How long do I have to coddle you for? Because I want to hear about the engagement and talk about the wedding.” 

Usagi and Misaki couldn’t hold back their snickers at the question, chuckling a bit harder as Manami walked Takahiro over to sit in a chair in the dining room and then walked back into the living room. She walked around the coffee table and hugged Misaki. 

“Congratulations Misaki,” she turned and looked at Usagi, “you too, Akihiko.” 

“Thank you.” Usagi smiled broadly at her, side-glancing the still frozen man in the dining room. 

“I got a ring,” Misaki held out his hand for observation. 

Manami yelped. “It’s beautiful!” 

Misaki nodded happily. “Right?” 

“He just asked? Or was there an actual proposal?” Manami quizzed. 

“There was an actual proposal! He brought me down--well first he locked me in the bedroom--” 

“That was funny,” Usagi joked, earning him a half-lidded gaze from Misaki. 

Misaki turned excitedly back to Manami. He hadn’t gotten to really gush over the proposal with anyone, and he was elated for the opportunity. “Anyway, after he let me out, he brought me down here, and the entire room was covered in roses and candles and lights and sashes and, um, actually I think I might have ruined the actual proposal part because before he could say anything I said 'yes'.” 

Manami cooed and squeaked at the story. 

“That was really unexpected,” Usagi chimed in, “I barely got the words out and he said ‘I want to marry you Akihiko.’ I had to try my hardest not to faint.”

“Really?” Misaki questioned. He was suddenly feeling like they’d waited way too long to involve other people in their relationship. _There’s certain things that only come out when you’re talking to others._

“Yeah.” Usagi gave Misaki a look like he was surprised he was surprised. 

“It must have been nice when he used your first name since he always calls you ‘Usagi’ huh?” Manami asked. 

“Yeah, I loved that,” Usagi replied happily. 

“Will you two get married as soon as you get to England or wait a little while?” Manami smiled with curiosity. 

“Well, um, it actually kind of depended on how today went…” Misaki glanced over at Takahiro, whose expression had settled into one of repugnance. 

“Why?” Manami tilted her head in confusion. 

“We obviously want you guys to be there,” Usagi replied. 

Manami smiled lovingly and hugged Misaki again. “We’ll be there,” she whispered, “it may take him some time, but he’ll come around.” 

“I hope so,” Misaki responded. 

Suddenly, frightening both Misaki and Manami, Usagi jumped up from his spot. “What’s your problem?” 

Misaki and Manami broke their hug and looked over and Usagi was facing Takahiro, angrier than Misaki had ever seen him. Takahiro stood up and walked over to Usagi until the two were nearly nose to nose. The tension of the interaction was radiating off of them and Misaki legitimately thought he might puke. 

Misaki took a couple step towards the two, but Manami grabbed his arm. “Usagi-San--” 

“I don’t care if he is your brother, I won’t allow you to look at him that way. Get over it or get out,” Usagi spat out. “I’ve given him multiple opportunities to get out of this relationship, I even gave him the choice whether or not to go to England, but he’s stuck by me all this time. I’m not some freak who’s corrupting him. We’re in love. I’m excited about spending the rest of my life with him, and if you think for a second that I’m going to let you come into our home and ruin it after everything we’ve been through, you’re mistaken.” 

“He’s my little brother Akihiko. I just want what’s best for him,” Takahiro replied evilly.

“Usagi-San is what’s best for me,” Misaki stated simply. Takahiro and Usagi’s eyes fell on him. “He’s taken care of me when I’m sick, and celebrated my birthdays, sometimes too much. As much as our jobs will allow, we always have meals together. When I’m upset or frustrated, he comforts me, although, I’m not very often because he makes me happy. I’m not a little boy anymore Takahiro. I can take care of myself and even if I can’t,” Misaki smiled at his fiance, “I know he can, so I’m not worried.” 

“Misaki…” Usagi murmured. 

“I agree with Usagi-San, I’m not going to let you come in here and dump all over everything we’ve built together. So if you can’t handle it, you can leave.” It hurt Misaki to be harsh with his brother but he knew it was necessary. 

Takahiro stared back at him for a long time. He was clearly hurt by Misaki’s words and didn't know how to respond. After what felt like hours, he looked back at Usagi. “You’re not allowed to hurt my brother. I may be timid, but I will kill you.” He looked back at Misaki. “It’s going to take me some time Misaki, I can’t just accept this but, if you really are happy--” 

“I am.” 

“Then I promise to work on it.”

Misaki smiled. “Thank you, Takahiro.” 

“Manami.” Takahiro grunted. 

Manami gave Misaki a quick hug, and squeezed Usagi’s arm as she passed him and then she and Takahiro left without another word. Misaki and Usagi each let out deep sighs of relief. 

“That was worse than with my father and I did not think that was possible,” Usagi groaned. 

Misaki walked over behind Usagi and wrapped his arms around his torso. 

“What’s this all of a sudden?” He smiled. 

“I won’t let you go,” Misaki muffled into Usagi’s back. 

Usagi chuckled. “You never have to.” 

Misaki’s heart soared. _I never have to._

The amorous author turned on his heel and quickly lifted Misaki over his shoulder. 

“Stop this! Put me down!” Misaki flailed in the grip. 

“No.” Misaki loved the refusal though he might never admit it. 

“Why can’t we just have one moment?” Misaki pounded on Usagi’s back with faux strength. 

Usagi sighed happily. “We get a lifetime of moments.” 

Misaki blushed and smiled. _A lifetime of moments._ Misaki stopped fighting back. He no longer wanted to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my mind Manami has no siblings, and only a brother-in-law so she freaks out at the idea of being able to to still do the girly 'proposal/wedding' thing with Misaki, especially because she'd long since figured out they were together and probably wrote it off anyway.


	7. Just As Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misaki has been noticing Usagi's sad mood as the prepare to leave and isn't sure what's the cause.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All notes at the end.

“So there's six boxes of clothes, four of kitchen items, three of miscellaneous living room, bathroom and dining room stuff, fourteen of books…” Misaki gestured dramatically to twenty or more boxes. “…and alllll of these are your toys.” 

Usagi blinked a few times plainly. “It seems there’s something you want to say.” 

Misaki chuckled as he stacked the few cooking items he'd kept out to live off of near the sink and finished taping up the last kitchen box. 

He tapped the final container excitedly. “That's it! Everything else is either going with us, is furniture or is Suzuki.” Misaki turned to find Usagi rearranging the boxes into a throne for said bear. 

Misaki pursed his lips to keep from laughing at the sight of his fiance playing with his favorite toy. When the giant teddy was nestled inside the chair her lord built for her, Usagi patted her lightly on the head and then turned around to catch Misaki watching him. 

“What?” It was clear Usagi had no idea what would be amusing about the scene. 

Misaki let a snicker slip out. “Nothing.” 

Usagi started to look all around the empty loft. Misaki had noticed him doing it a lot for the last few weeks as their departure date drew closer. He didn't think that Usagi had any emotional connection to the place but he suddenly seemed very sad. 

“Usagi-San?” Misaki questioned softly. 

“Hm?” The response was half-hearted while he was lost in thought. 

“Are you sad to leave? Really, we can come back here,” Misaki explained. _It never even occurred to me that my mindless pandering would take Usagi-San from a place he loves._

Usagi let his eyes fall on Misaki. He smiled and walked over to him a set a hand on his head, tilting it up to maintain eye-contact. “Did I ever tell you why I moved into this place?” 

Misaki shook his head.

“I left the Usami home and needed an apartment that was practically placed. I took out a map and drew lines connecting my university, Takahiro’s house, and my friend Kamijou’s house,” Usagi began. 

Misaki shuddered remembering the strict professor with whom Usagi admitted to having a brief relationship in lieu of one with Takahiro. For as timid as both Misaki and Takahiro were, the severe brunet seemed far outside Usagi’s type, which is how Misaki knew Usagi truly was just looking for a substitute. He's glad it didn't result in misplaced attachment. 

“This complex, was about equal distances from all three and had the added bonus of being considerably far from my family home.” Usagi seemed to have some seriousness to the story even though it seemed relatively plain so far. “I didn't like it, at all. In fact, had Takahiro not come with me to see it, leaving enough of an impression, I probably wouldn't have moved in. I used to hate to be anywhere but my room. It was too open and honestly, too bright. It didn't match my general feelings about life. It felt like the kind of place where you live when you're happy, and the truth was, I wasn't.” 

It made Misaki sad. He didn't ever want to think of Usagi as anything other than happy and perverted. How broken-hearted Usagi was when Takahiro announced his engagement, was one of Misaki’s least favorite memories. He wished he could push it away, along with memories of Usagi being in love with Takahiro at all, which made him angry and jealous. 

“At first, I only stayed because it was convenient and moving was a pain. I made a way for myself to pretend like I was happy here but it never felt like my home.” 

Misaki could hear Usagi’s voice change. _The important part is coming._ “After I started working with Marukawa, and after things got so weird with Kamijou, and I felt like I was getting dangerously depressed regarding my relationship with Takahiro because he'd begun dating a woman I was certain he'd end up marrying, I decided to move again. This time, far from Takahiro and Kamijou. I picked a place across town and submitted notice here. I went to Takahiro’s house to say goodbye to him…” Usagi smiled suddenly. “…but we were interrupted by his bratty little brother.” 

Misaki blushed, remembering walking in on Usagi wrapped tightly around Takahiro. It was the first time they’d met. _World’s worst ‘how we met’ story._

“That night we'd decided I would tutor him because he was close to failing his easiest subjects--”

“Not… That close…” Misaki interjected, the sound of his own voice disrupting the story disturbed him a little.

“I went home thinking ‘well, I'll just wait to move until after he graduates high school.’ That was the plan. The landlord likes me--” 

“Too much,” Misaki’s Usagi-level jealously jumped in for him. 

“So she didn't mind when I extended my notice through March. You were on track to graduate and the plan was still what it was until Takahiro’s birthday. When you dragged me out of the house after he introduced Manami to us and you cried on my behalf, something strange happened. I knew you were the one even then, but when I came back here that night, it felt different to be here. I didn't mind being in the living room or kitchen or dining room. At first I couldn't figure it out. I should have been so broken hearted about Takahiro that I couldn't function, but I was relatively fine. If anything, the only emotion I really felt was that I missed you. I wanted you to sit in my living room again and cook in my kitchen…” 

Usagi chuckled for a second. “It was the first time I felt connected to this place because I was inexplicably drawn to the memories of you inside it and I suddenly didn't want to move. Not even Takahiro made me feel that way about this place. It was the first time I realized…” 

Misaki anticipated the climactic moment of the story. 

“…Takahiro was the substitute.” 

Misaki’s heart dropped into his stomach. _Takahiro? The substitute?_ Here Misaki had always been subconsciously fearful of Usagi’s feelings for his older brother and had literal nightmares about one day finding out he'd merely been some over-extended replacement that finally ran its course and Usagi didn't love him as much as he did Takahiro and here Usagi was saying Takahiro was the substitute? _I don't understand. That can't possibly be true._

“Even though I was supposedly in love with Takahiro. I didn't smile or laugh or even feel comfortable in my own place until you came along. When you came here for the first time, I touched you in an intimate way and all I could think about was if I'd ever get to do it again. With Kamijou, I felt so bad that I didn't work, eat or sleep for weeks. Anyone I was with, I felt that stinging anger and disgust, but with you, it was like I'd finally gotten to try a delicious food or read a really good book. I didn't feel remorseful or frustrated at all. Just... desperate for more.” 

Misaki's blush worsened as he recalled bursting in on the sleeping author to complain about his writing, only to subsequently be taken down to putty by his hands. 

“I’d never met you before that day you walked in on us, but I couldn't help but think about how cute you were and how very different from Takahiro. Before that moment, my feelings for Takahiro were genuine. They reignited every time I saw him, but after that, it was like it was just residual emotions. Leftover ones. Whenever I spoke about loving him with you, I was saying it because it had always been true, even though as I said it, I didn't feel that way anymore. You eviscerated my ability to feel new love for him. A small part of my heart was still hinged to him and it broke painfully when he announced his engagement, but everything else had already been forced out. By the time we got outside, I was more confused than anything else. I cried because when I kissed you, it felt far more true than any way I'd ever felt for Takahiro. I couldn't understand how I could be so confused and wrong for so long, but I realized it's because he was a placeholder. A long, painful, road that I had to travel to get to you.” 

Misaki’s throat and nose burned as tears started to well up in the corners of his eyes. _He's eliminating my final fear._

“As cheesy as it sounds, I guess this place kind of reminds me of that and now I have all these happy memories with you here. I didn't expect to feel so emotional about leaving, but you made this place my home.” 

Misaki was surprised to see a single tear cascade quickly from Usagi’s blue eyes in comparison to the copious amounts flowing from his own. 

“I'm ready to leave though. I'm excited to have a new place to fill with memories of you. One completely untainted by the pain of the past and just the light that I've felt since the day we met.” 

Usagi brought his hands to Misaki’s cheeks. He brushed away the fresh tears with his thumbs and then took him into a loving kiss. In that moment, all of the millions of times he'd kissed Usagi raced through Misaki’s mind. He felt undeserving of the joy, but at the same time, very possessive of it. It was enough to change Misaki entirely. He understood how Usagi could get so jealous of every living being on the planet, or want to lock Misaki away for himself only. He understood statements like ‘I can't live without him’ and ‘he's my everything’ more than he ever had before. He was immediately anxious for their next milestone knowing it could only be happy. Misaki was elated when Usagi finally lifted him from his feet because he felt like he may soon fall off them anyway. He was excited for their final night in their first home, almost as excited as he was for the first night in their new one. 

“I love you, Akihiko,” Misaki purred happily. 

Usagi smiled. “Not as much as I love you.” 

For all he'd just said, Misaki feared it true at first, but one look into his fiance’s blue eyes demolished it. 

Misaki smiled back. “Just as much.” 

_That night we got no sleep. It was the final thing it took to show me just how much this man truly loves me. Now I get the rest of my life to make him feel just as loved and happy. I'm still not sure if I'm up to the task, but he deserves nothing less, so even if it kills me, I'm going to give it everything I've got._

_I love you, Akihiko Usami, with every fiber of my being. Thank you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Wipes Eyes* These two love birds. 
> 
> This is was technically the final chapter, but I had a few requests for the wedding so I'm working on an Epilogue that will be related to the wedding, keep an eye out. It may be a few days because I really want it to be perfect, so please have patience with me. 
> 
> Until then, I hope you guys have enjoyed this fic! I'm working on a sequel now, that will officially merge the Junjou and Sekai-Ichi worlds, it'll be written from Ritsu's POV but will have some fun Usagi/Misaki stuff in it now that they're more public about their relationship. 
> 
> Also, you can follow me on Tumblr where you can make requests or ask questions. I'm going to eventually be better at social media-ing and its where I plan to post updates to my fics on here. 
> 
> Thanks for your support and love, you guys are just the bees knees. ^___^ Adios.


	8. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misaki and Usagi welcome friends and family alike to London for their big day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long Epilogue. A few different scenes depicted here with the big day as the finale. 
> 
> Remember, underlined words are being spoken in English.

“They should be here by now,” Misaki commented, looking all around for his sister-in-law. 

“Misaki!” Misaki and Usagi turned and Manami was running towards them with her hand waving through the air. She fluttered in and out of the people until she was standing next to Usagi and Misaki. She pulled her cell phone up to her ear. “Takahiro, I found them. You and Mahiro hurry along. Just come outside, we’re in the front.” 

“Manami? Where’s Takahiro?” Misaki asked confused. 

Manami waited for a departing airplane overhead to clear them before she began talking. “We got separated.” 

“How?” Usagi asked. 

“I ran away from him,” she huffed as she caught her breath from running. 

Misaki bunched his face in confusion. “What? Why?” 

Manami put her hands on Misaki’s shoulders. “Because I had to warn you.” 

Misaki’s eyes widened. “Warn me? About what?”

“When your brother and I were arguing about coming here for the wedding. I made a comment that you were going to be so mad at him for not being here that you weren’t going to want to come back to Japan,” Manami began explaining. 

“That’s not true!” Misaki shouted. 

“I know, I know. It was a passing thing. I only said it to help him understand, but he totally freaked out. He goes off and starts crying about it, literally, saying that he loves you and just wants you to be happy and if you’re happy with Akihiko, then he’s happy for you.” 

“Well that’s a good thing, right?” Usagi questioned. 

“Well, yeah, but he started having all these nightmares about you not coming back or something happening to you while you were here and not telling him because you were mad at him. Crazy stuff. So he’s been this sappy, ridiculous, mess. He cries more than Mahiro and I’m telling you, while we’re here, it’s probably going to be pretty bad,” Manami finished. 

Manami’s phone rang and she answered it quickly. “Takahiro? Where are you? We’re outside…” Manami started to look all around when she finally spied what she was looking for. “Ah! Takahiro!” Manami hung up her phone and started waving towards he and Mahiro. Misaki noticed he also had all of the bags. _Did you really run here to warn me or just to get out of keeping up with a kid and luggage?_

“Misaki!” Mahiro called out happily. 

“Mahiro!” Misaki smiled excitedly. It had been almost a year since he saw his nephew and he missed him gravely. Mahiro broke free of Takahiro’s grip and ran forward towards Misaki. Misaki crouched low and opened his arms and Mahiro ran right into the embrace. Misaki hugged him tightly. “Aw, I missed you.” 

“I missed you, look!” Mahiro held up a small red double-decker bus. _A total London souvenir._

“Awesome! I bought one for you like it but it’s bigger!” Misaki replied happily. 

“Yay!” Mahiro jumped excitedly. 

Misaki stood up straight and looked up at Takahiro who was, per Manami’s warning, crying. “Uh, hi, Takahi--” 

“MISAKI!” Takahiro charged forward and wrapped his arms tightly around Misaki. “I’m so sorry Misaki!!” 

Takahiro was sniveling unattractively against Misaki’s shoulder. Misaki patted his back gently. “It’s okay, Takahiro.”

“I just want you to have the very best. I realize now that falling in love with someone who loves you just as much is the best you can get,” he sobbed. 

Misaki placed a hand on Takahiro’s shoulder and pushed him back. “That’s right. I hate to brag, but look at my life right now. I live in London, with the man I love. I have a great job, and my family is here to see us get married tomorrow. I’m honestly not sure how it gets any better than that.” 

Manami scowled. “Geez, you’re right. Things are going pretty good for you Misaki.” 

Misaki nodded. He knew he was spoiled, there was no reason to deny it. Not a single person responsible for spoiling him cared that they did so, least of all Usagi. He was living a beyond incredible life and he had Usagi to thank for it, “Wait until you see our place…” He bragged again. 

Takahiro rubbed Misaki’s head. “You don’t hate me?” 

Misaki sighed. “Of course not. How could I hate my brother? You’re my hero!” 

Takahiro’s lip quivered a couple of times and then he began bawling again. 

“That’s not pretty,” Usagi commented. 

Manami sighed, lifting Mahiro from his feet. “No, it really isn’t.”

***

“European food is so delicious. Mahiro loves it,” Manami commented watching her son munch away happily at his meal.

“Have you always been such a good cook, Misaki?” Takahiro asked. 

“He cooks for me every day,” Usagi responded to the question. 

“Aren’t you lucky?” Manami added. 

Usagi nodded. “Quite.” 

After a sweet glance between Misaki and Usagi, Takahiro sniffled and then started crying again. 

“What now?” Misaki asked. 

“You look at each other like you’re really in love,” he blubbered out. 

“Uh, well we are in love,” Misaki responded. 

At the statement Takahiro huffed out and cried more. Manami stared daggers at him. 

“How long did you say this has been happening?” Usagi asked. 

“23 days,” Manami replied. _So specific, he must really be getting on her nerves._

“Takahiro, pull yourself together. How are you going to be at the wedding?” Misaki asked. 

Manami drooped her head as Takahiro sobbed harder. _I shouldn’t have said ‘wedding.’_

Usagi leaned towards Misaki. “Is it an illness? What do we do?” 

Misaki was rapidly becoming annoyed. _First you wouldn’t accept it and now you won’t stop crying? Pick a lane._

“Just ignore him,” Manami commented. “Tell me about your schedule for tomorrow.”

Usagi eyed Takahiro. “Can he handle it?”

Manami waved her hand. “Don’t worry about him.” 

“Tomorrow morning we’re having breakfast with Usagi-San’s dad,” Misaki began, “then after that we’re heading straight to Osterley. My friend who’s catering is meeting us there.”

Takahiro sniffed. “Your father is here Usagi-San?”

Anger permeated off of Usagi. “Yes. Someone invited him behind my back.” 

“It’s the kind of thing that one’s family should attend,” Misaki reasoned. 

“A normal family maybe, but my family is--” 

“Your family,” Misaki finished. “Maybe not now or even ten years from now, but one day you’d regret that your family wasn’t at your wedding.” The explanation sent the recently recovered Takahiro over again. Misaki slammed his hand on the table, jolting everyone around him. “Takahiro stop it.” 

“But--” 

“You’re stressing me out,” Misaki barked. “Be a man. Set a better example for Mahiro.” 

Takahiro sniffed again and wiped his nose and eyes. “You’re right, I’m sorry. Anyone would react this way though. Their little brother getting married. It’s an emotional occasion.” 

“Reasonably emotional. You passed that before we even left the airport,” Misaki retorted. 

Takahiro sighed. “That’s true. Sorry Misaki.” 

Misaki sighed back at him. “It’s fine. I just want my brother for this weekend, not this sobbing thing.” 

Takahiro smiled warmly. “I can do that.” 

Manami sighed. “Thank you, Misaki.” She smiled and looked over at Misaki. “Well, what can we do to help?”

Misaki blushed. “Well, I made the mistake of mentioning that all of the planning was stressing me out so Usagi flew off the handle and hired half of London to do mostly everything. The only things I was allowed to continue planning after that were the food and the cake. A friend of mine from work is catering for us. You think this food is good, wait until you taste hers. And Usagi-San’s cousin Kaoruko is making our wedding cake. She was a real brat about it at first but then she all out demanded we let her do it. She’s a good pastry chef anyway, so we relinquished.”

“Where is it again?” Takahiro asked his first tearless question of the trip. 

Misaki’s eyes narrowed as he looked at Usagi. “Osterley Park.” 

Usagi’s face lit up. “One of the Batman movies was filmed there.” 

“Really!? Misaki did you pick that place?” Manami asked. 

“Try again,” Misaki grumbled. 

Manami looked at Usagi and chuckled. “Big Batman fan Akihiko?”

“Bruce Wayne is a handsome, successful, billionaire, so naturally, I relate to the character,” Usagi replied. _He’s also snide and arrogant, so you have plenty in common._ “We’re thinking you three can sleep in and then a cab can bring you to Osterley to get ready around noon. It’s pretty informal as far as weddings are concerned. No big show or anything. Just vows and ‘I do’s,’” Usagi explained. 

Takahiro’s lip began quivering and Misaki eyed him angrily. “Don’t.” 

“What an unconventional ceremony for an unconventional couple,” Manami smiled and chuckled. “Was it your idea Akihiko?”

“Try again,” Usagi replied. “If I’d gotten my way--” 

“If he’d gotten his way, this wedding probably would have cost about eight million dollars and it would be more extravagant than a royal coronation,” Misaki interjected. “We compromised. Wayne manor and far too many assistants to handle everything in exchange for a small reserved ceremony.” 

Manami’s eyes sparkled. “I can’t wait. I bet it’s going to be really beautiful!”

Takahiro covered his mouth with his hand. Misaki looked at him sternly. “Don’t.” 

“Are you nervous?” Manami asked. 

“No,” Misaki and Usagi chorused, eyeing each other with shock when they did. 

“You’re not nervous? But everything makes you nervous,” Usagi questioned Misaki. 

Misaki’s face hued. “Not everything.” He crossed his arms. “Besides, I’m…” 

Everyone stared at Misaki with anticipation. 

“What?” Usagi asked. 

Misaki’s blush deeped. “I’m ready to be married to you so… it doesn’t make me nervous.”

A look of shock crossed Usagi’s face and then warm happiness settled in. He set a hand on top of Misaki’s head. “I feel the same way.” 

Takahiro stood up suddenly. “I HAVE TO USE THE BATHROOM!” Then he charged from the room, barely containing his sniveling as he ran. 

Manami sighed. “This time I understand a little bit.” She wiped a few tears of her own away. “You two are perfect.” 

Misaki and Usagi smiled at one another. _I think so…_

***

“I’m glad you invited us Misaki. I’ll admit I was hurt to discover we hadn’t been included, even on the knowledge, that the pair of you were getting married,” Fuyuhiko began.

Misaki could feel Usagi’s anger which made him bizarrely happy. _He didn’t even put up much of a fight when I scheduled this breakfast. He’s willing to be this uncomfortable to make me happy. I hope the true nature of this breakfast will do the same for him._

Misaki smiled. “Well, these things are important. Besides, there was something I wanted to tell you.” 

Fuyuhiko and Usagi looked at Misaki with heightened curiosity. “Oh?” Fuyuhiko questioned. 

“I know that you’ve found me to be a troublesome presence in your son’s life because you think that I’ve been ambivalent about my feelings towards him, but I wanted you to know that I’ve never doubted for a second that I love Akihiko,” Misaki explained. 

“What an interesting statement from someone who, only two years ago, stopped lying about just being his tenant,” Fuyuhiko spat back. 

Usagi sat up. “He--” 

Misaki put a hand on Usagi’s arm to quiet him. “It’s true. For a long time I denied Usagi, to myself even. I didn’t think that I was good enough for him and I was worried that you were right. That I was troublesome,” Misaki continued. “I know now, that I’m not. I’m not troublesome or ambivalent. I’m marrying your son today and I wanted you to be very aware of one thing…” 

“Misaki…” Usagi could sense the impending doom. 

“You’re not the only one who would do anything to protect Akihiko anymore. I won’t stand for anyone running negative interference in his life,” Misaki eyed Fuyuhiko bravely. “Anyone.” 

“Misaki, are you threatening me?” Fuyuhiko asked. 

Misaki flashed his best Usagi smile, full to the brim with malice and ill-will. “Not at all. As long as you’re the loving father Usagi deserves, you and I, have no problems.” 

Usagi turned a lusty set of eyes to Misaki. 

Fuyuhiko sat back in his chair and lifted his fork. He smiled at Misaki. “Huh. I believe I’ve severely underestimated you, Misaki.” 

Misaki folded his arms proudly. “Don’t sweat it. I’ll be your son-in-law, so there’s no time like the present to get to know one another.” 

Fuyuhiko laughed ominously. “Right you are, Misaki!” 

Misaki threw a sly glance at Usagi. _See that? I’d do anything for you too._

Usagi was relatively off kilter during breakfast, a mystery solved quickly, when he dragged Misaki into the single stall bathroom at the restaurant. 

“Usagi-San, stop! We’re in public and we don’t have time for this!” Misaki barked. 

Usagi was kissing and fondling Misaki feverishly. “I can’t help it. You just stood up to my father. I…” Usagi didn’t finish his sentence but rather kissed Misaki instead. 

“It’s bad luck…” Misaki groaned when Usagi turned to kiss his neck. 

“We don’t need luck,” Usagi replied quickly.

***

“Misaki!” _I swear if one more person calls my name, I’m going to scream._ Misaki turned and his friend Giselle, who was also the caterer for their wedding was rushing towards him.

“What’s wrong?” He asked Giselle. Though his English had improved leaps and bounds since moving to London, he still spoke very slow and deliberately in order to communicate effectively.

After everything seemed to develop a problem, Misaki and Usagi had thought it best to divide and conquer. Now, feeling immensely overwhelmed, Misaki wished they had chosen to stick together. They’d decided to have the ceremony outside as it was the perfect time of year to do so, but there were torrent winds whipping everything around and Misaki’s current fire, at least until Giselle ran up, was getting everything weighted down so it wouldn’t blow away. 

“There’s no chicken!” Giselle screamed. 

Misaki jumped. “What!?” 

“No one can find it!” 

Misaki whipped his head around. “Manami! I need help!” He whined. 

Giselle put her hands to her hand. “English Misaki!” 

Manami came running over from the crowd of arriving guests. “What is it!? What’s wrong?”

“They can’t find the chicken!” Misaki cried. 

“I think I just heard Akihiko saying something about chicken…” Manami pondered. 

Giselle pointed. “She said something about Akihiko. I know that.” 

“Please find him and bring him here,” Misaki begged. 

Manami nodded. 

“Mr. Takahashi!” Another assistant came running over. “No one knows what arrangement the flowers are supposed to go in.”

In the distance, Misaki heard the sound of breaking glass and it made his head spin. _How is it possible that we’ve paid so many people to make this go smoothly and yet it’s a train wreck!?_

“Misaki.” 

Misaki flipped towards the voice. “What!?” He looked up and Usagi was looking back at him. _Damn it, he looks so good in this suit and I can’t even enjoy it._ “Sorry for yelling at you.” 

“Manami said there was a problem with the--come with me,” Usagi grabbed Misaki’s hand. He turned to face Giselle and the floral assistant. “We have to take care of something. Please make do in our absence.” 

“Wait. What!?” Giselle barked, but Usagi was already pulling Misaki inside. 

Misaki pulled. _We really don’t have time for this._ “Usagi-San, let me go.” 

Usagi didn’t respond, only dragged on. When they reached a set of double doors, Usagi opened one of them and shoved Misaki inside. “Wait here. Take a breath. I’ll be right back.” 

Misaki wanted to argue, but at the same time, being separated from the chaos was nice. He turned and looked around at the office-type room, with several large bookshelves lining the walls and a huge window. Though the shades were drawn, Misaki could see the shadows of people fluttering around outside. He sighed. _I’m ready for this to be over._ A few minutes later, Usagi came back with the bi-lingual man performing their ceremony and Takahiro. When they were all in the room, Usagi locked the doors. 

“What’s going on?” Misaki asked. 

Takahiro smiled. “The backup plan.” 

“Backup plan?” Misaki quizzed. 

Usagi walked over to Misaki and grabbed his hands in his. “I’m really glad you made me dial it back.” 

“Evidently it wasn’t enough,” Misaki hissed back. 

“We’re going to get married now,” Usagi huffed. 

Misaki looked at Usagi with confusion. “Huh?” 

“All we need is someone to perform it and a witness. Well, and one another,” Usagi explained. 

“And a pen,” Takahiro joked. 

“Yes, thank you, we will also need a pen to sign the marriage certificate,” Usagi agreed. 

Misaki’s heart raced wildly. “We’re doing it right now?” 

Usagi nodded. “Right now.” 

Misaki thought about all of the assistants melting down outside and how few of his guests could communicate with them at all. In his mind, his beautiful wedding was burning to the ground. _Even so…_ Usagi leaned forward and kissed Misaki and it erased everything else from his mind. Misaki nodded. He wanted to get married right then and there. After a few introductory words for the sake of argument, it was time for vows. It was the part of the entire exchange that Misaki was most excited for. He very rarely told Usagi exactly how he felt about him. He’d carefully considered exactly what he was going to say. He wanted to stun Usagi with his words, the same way Usagi did him often. 

Usagi, as the more expressive and articulate of the two of them, opted to go first. “Misaki. For a long time, I didn’t realize how sad I was. I became an author because I thought if I wrote out my emotions they would somehow even out, but no amount of books written or awards earned seemed to fill the void I’d grown so accustomed to having. I thought the void needed to be filled with generic things, like money or fame or family. I thought that I could somehow earn my way into the void filled. When I met you I learned two things. The first, that the void was only ever meant to be filled by you. All of you. The things that infuriate me, and the things that make me laugh. The things that confuse me about you and the things that I love most. I had a Misaki void. The second, that even filled by you, the void is endless. When it comes to you, I can’t get enough.”

Misaki thought about all of the times that Usagi would need to ‘refill’ on Misaki. 

Usagi continued. “Even now, I know, that a lifetime together will never be enough. It seems I’ll never have the full amount of Misaki I require,” he smiled at Misaki sweetly. “But since it’s all the time I’m allotted, I accept it happily. Thank you for agreeing to spend the rest of your life with me. No award or accolade has been a greater accomplishment for me. None ever will be.” 

Misaki chewed on the inside of his cheek to keep from crying. Sobbing through his own vows wouldn’t be attractive or effective. He took a deep breath and blinked the budding drops of water away. 

“I’d never considered myself a particularly extraordinary person, because of that, I never imagined that I would live an extraordinary life.” Misaki breathed deeply again. His attempts to stifle his emotions weren’t going well. “When I first met you, you felt like the kind of extraordinary person I wanted to be, and for that reason, I began to fall in love with you.” Misaki sniffled. _Damn it._ “I started to wake up thinking of you and go to sleep thinking of you. I began to wonder what it might be like to be the one that you loved. Even after we began dating, I had self-destructive thoughts, that it had to be a joke, because I never ever believed that I could have something that I wanted so badly. That I would be so lucky as to be with an extraordinary man.” When tears started to gather in the corner of Usagi’s eyes, Misaki lost most of his control. “Every day I think ‘my life can’t get better than this’ and every day you prove me wrong. I love smiling with you and laughing with you and arguing with you and being with you. I knew I had to spend the rest of my life with you because I can’t live without you, I won’t. I love you, Akihiko. You make me feel extraordinary.” 

Misaki finished and let out a deep sigh. _That was both easier and harder than I thought it would be._

A few feet away, Takahiro sniffed loudly. 

“Well then,” the man performing the ceremony wiped tears from his eyes. “Akihiko Usami, do you take Misaki Takahashi to be your lawfully wedded husband?” 

Usagi cleared his throat and smiled. “I do.” 

“And Misaki Takahashi do you--” 

“I do,” Misaki cut him off. 

The man laughed. “Okay then. By the power legally vested in me, I pronounce you, married.” 

Misaki quite literally leapt into the kiss. He wrapped his arms tightly around Usagi’s neck and pulled. He might not have stopped had he not heard deafening cheering erupt in that moment. The four of them looked towards the door and Takahiro walked to it and opened it. All of their guests and assistants were gathered in a clump outside the door. Notable faces like Manami, Mahiro, Aikawa, Kaoruko, Mizuki, Fuyuhiko and Haruhiko smiled happily from the front of the crowd. _Did they hear everything?_

Misaki sighed and looked back at Usagi. “I love you, Akihiko.” 

Usagi wrapped his arms around Misaki. “I love you, Misaki.” 

Misaki smiled. “I can’t believe it.” 

“What?” Usagi questioned. 

Misaki hugged Usagi. “That I get to spend the rest of my life with you.” 

Usagi kissed Misaki’s cheek and chuckled. “I know what you mean.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for this fic guys! Thanks for rockin' with me this entire time and for being patient while I wrote the wedding. If you liked this fic then perhaps you will like the Sekai-Ichi Hatsukoi I'm rolling into this one (first chapter up tomorrow). It will officially merge the two worlds and takes place after this one in the timeline. It'll be told from Ritsu's POV but will have some good Usagi/Misaki stuff anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> I just feel like Misaki could be such a spoiled brat, I'm glad he isn't. 
> 
> Smut tendencies in the next chapter, but nothing too explicit.


End file.
